


Brothers

by almondjoyz, thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After the war, all Ron wanted was to have a "normal" life: play Quidditch, share a flat with Harry, and enjoy being a bachelor. Harry's idea of a "normal" life includes changing his relationship with Ginny. But mistakes, angry words and mountains of pride begin to tear Harry and Ron apart until Ginny and Hermione take things into their own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story was co-written with Fizzmonkeys...  


* * *

\-----

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"True friendship is never serene."_

_\- Mariede Svign_

\-----

 

Looking back, I'd say I've had a few really special moments in my life. The first time I came to Hogwarts, when I met Sirius for who he truly was, the first time I kissed Ginny, and finally finding happiness after defeating Voldemort.

 

Of course, those were the most important ones... until now. I'm hoping that this very moment will be the highlight of them all. But if we keep going at the rate we are now, I'm going to go mad.

 

"Ginny?" I say softly, looking up at her hidden face. I can't see her eyes. I _want_ to see her eyes.

 

"Gin? Did you hear me?" I hear my own voice trembling in my ears. I've never been so frightened. I wasn't even this scared when I had to face Voldemort. 

 

So what makes this moment any more terrifying? My heart is at stake. If she says no, I don't know what I'll do. I mean...everything will change. What if she's so revolted by me asking that she never wants to see me again? _Oh God, please say yes._

 

A few more moments pass in silence and now I'm so worried I feel like I'm going to be ill. Maybe she really doesn't want to marry me.

 

"Well...I'll understand if your answer is no-" I swallow a large lump that's been sitting in my throat since before I asked her. Suddenly, I see her lift her head and I'm finally able to look up into her eyes that are now swimming with tears. 

 

_Merlin alive, tears? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh, I'm complete bollocks at this. Let her say yes, let her say yes, let her say yes..._

 

For a moment I wonder if I accidentally started chanting aloud because I could swear I just heard her whisper yes.

 

"I'm sorry?" I try to shake the hundreds of thoughts spinning in my mind. "What did you say?"

 

She sniffles, her eyes still glistening, and then before I know it, she's smiling back at me. "I said _yes_." 

 

"You-" I utter breathlessly, not realizing that tears of my own are forming. "Really?"

 

"Yes, really." I hear her giggle, causing her nose to crinkle the way it always does when she laughs. "Of course, Harry. There was never anyone else I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

 

I let out a deep sigh of relief and jump up quickly, pressing my lips hard against hers, needing to feel her life melding with mine.

 

"Do you know how much I love you?" A wide grin stretches across my face.

 

"Yeah, I think so," she chuckles. "But I won't stop you if you decide to elaborate."

 

I laugh heartily as my smile brightens. "Ah, my dear...there are so many reasons why I love you. But perhaps," I lean in to whisper into her ear, "I'll go into more detail on that a little later."

 

She hisses as my nose nuzzles in her hair, my lips gently touching her neck with soft kisses. "You sure you want to wait until later? We could just Apparate to your flat now."

 

Images of the two of us tangled together flash through my mind and suddenly my heart quickens with excitement. 

 

"As much as I'd love to, I know how much you're dying to run in there and tell your parents the good news."

 

With a sigh, she nods in agreement. "You're right." My lips move to kiss hers again, briefly and I hear a giggle escape her. "Come on, let's go."

 

Without so much as a warning, Ginny grabs my hand and pulls me towards the backdoor of the Burrow.

 

"Gin, wait!" I let out a hoarse whisper and stop her just before her hand reaches the doorknob.

 

"What is it, Harry?" she asks me with a slightly concerned look about her.

 

"There's something you've forgotten," I smirk and she frowns. "You may want to actually put this on now." I stretch my hand forward, revealing the still open, small, emerald green box where her ring was safely nestled.

 

Her eyes flicker with tears again but the smile on her face reassures me that it's only happiness. With gentle touches, I reach out for her hand and slowly slip the sparkling ring onto her finger.

 

I look into her eyes once more before letting my lips brush lightly against hers.

 

"I think we're ready now," I say, causing her face to light up with excitement again.

 

She couldn't help but giggle gleefully as we burst into the kitchen of the Burrow. She was about to call out for her parents but to our surprise, we found them, along with Ron and Hermione, sitting at the wooden table.

 

_Oh bugger. I forgot Ron told me that they were having dinner with his parents tonight._ I cringe and squeeze Ginny's hand lightly, leaning over to her with a low voice. "Maybe we should wait until later to tell them." 

 

"No," she whispers back to me. "It's fine. We won't be but a moment."  
  


"What's going on, you two?" Ginny and I hear Mr. Weasley's voice suddenly and both of our heads jerk up to see him smirking at us.

 

That's when I realize how foolish the two of us must look. Her smile was as bright as ever, and although I feel terrible for interrupting things, I can't help but grin, too. Her happiness just seems far too contagious for anyone's good.

 

"Mum, Dad...Harry and I have an announcement to make."

 

I can't help but let my smile grow until I hear Ron's voice harp in causing me to flinch at his tone. _He's going to kill me when we get back to the flat._

 

"Could you hurry it up, Ginny? Dad and I were trying to have a conversation."  
  


Glancing over, I see a frown on Ron's face as he gives me a fleeting look and then his eyes dart back to Ginny as her temper starts to flare.

 

"Oh shut it, Ronald. It'll only take a minute."

 

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley gave a reprimanding hiss.

 

"So, what's the news?" Hermione chimed in, trying to prevent any further rows.

 

I can feel Ginny bouncing on her heels next to me as her excitement is ready to overflow. "Harry and I are getting married!!"

 

A collective gasp rings throughout the room and I feel my heart sink momentarily until Hermione speaks again.

 

"Oh that's just _wonderful_!" she exclaims, jumping up to hug Ginny and then throw her arms around me with a tight squeeze.

 

"My little girl's just growing up so fast," Mr. Weasley smiles warmly at Ginny as he crosses the room towards us.

 

"Dad," I hear her say as he envelopes her with open arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her blushing innocently, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Well, you are. You've finished Hogwarts, you're moving on with your life and now you're getting married." I smile again, watching him give her a kiss on her forehead before he turns to look at me. "Harry, m'boy, you've got a terrific young woman here. I know you'll take care of her."

 

"Oh yes, sir." My words tumble feebly from my lips as I reach out to shake his outstretched hand. "I'll always take care of her."

 

I feel Ginny squeeze my hand and know that if I could see her face, she'd be wearing that silly, I-told-you-they'd-be-okay-with-it smirk. _Damn girl thinks she knows everything._

 

Chuckling to myself, I meet Ron's gaze again and grin merrily, hoping to share my happiness with him. The corners of his mouth pull into a slow smile, but as I look into his eyes, what I read there is something quite different than what I expected to find.

 

 

\-------

 

_"I get by with a little help from my friends."_

_\- John Lennon_

\--------

 

 

When Harry and Ginny burst into the kitchen, I knew something was up. I've known Harry for almost eight years, and the only other time he wore that goofy grin was the day he kissed Ginny for the first time. That look today could only mean one thing: my best friend was getting on with life without me.

 

I hang back, watching my mother dote on her only daughter, tears running down her face.

 

"Ginny, Harry! Oh come here, you dears!" She engulfs them in one of her massive hugs and plants big, wet kisses on their cheeks. "Look at me, blabbering on. I'm just thrilled!" 

 

"Hey, congratulations, mate," I tell Harry, holding out my hand for him to shake. "Sure you can handle her?"

 

Harry snorts and grabs my hand, pulling me in for a man-hug and we slap each other on the back before pulling away.

 

"I think I'll do just fine, Ron," Harry answers, still wearing that goofy grin.

 

"Just remember," I begin to warn him, "she's got six brothers."

 

"Ron!" shout Mum, Ginny and Hermione while Dad and Harry merely chuckle to themselves. 

 

As we recover from our laughter, I meet Harry's eyes again and while he's still smiling, I can tell that he knows something is up with me. His eyes squish together as he looks at me the way he does when he tries to puzzle out something. I swear sometimes the git knows Legilimency and uses it on me.

 

"Well, it looks like some nettle wine is in order, isn't it?" Mum's cheery voice breaks my thoughts and she heads over to the cabinet. "You lot go on into the sitting room. I'll be there soon."

 

Something in my mother's voice belies her jovial attitude.

 

"You want some help, Mum?" 

 

She looks up at me and smiles. "Of course. Thank you, Ronald."

 

I reach the glasses at the top of the cabinet, still not used to being able to use magic for mundane things like this. I carefully hand them to her and decide to broach a subject that I think is bothering us both.

 

"You alright there, Mum? I mean with Harry and Ginny?" I take the bottle from her hands, making her look up at me and stop playing the hostess.

 

"Oh pish posh, I'm fine. I'm just...happy."

 

If she wouldn't have paused, I would have been convinced.

 

"I don't think so. I thought you'd be ecstatic about all this."

 

A lot of people don't know this, but Mum and I are a lot alike. We feel things deeply, but don't go for much beyond your typical emotional displays. But I know my mother well enough to know that if she was truly happy about this, she'd have the wedding planned already.

 

"I am, Ron. My daughter is marrying the man that she loves...and...she's..." Sobs wrack her body and I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder. "She's so young, Ronnie! Why now? What's the rush? The war's over and they have all the time in the world..."

 

It's one thing to see your girlfriend crying, but your mother...it just breaks your heart.

 

"Well, you and Dad got married early. What's the big deal?"

 

She dries her eyes with a tea towel and looks at me in her all-knowing, motherly way. "I should ask you the same thing, dear. I saw the way you were less than enthusiastic about the news. I thought that you would be more than thrilled to have Harry become your brother-in-law."

 

Before I can answer her, the door to the kitchen opens to reveal my father standing there with a funny look on his face.

 

"Are you two fermenting the wine? Get out here! We have something to celebrate!" His cheerful smile is contagious and I can't help but return his grin.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep yer knickers on, Dad!"

 

I take the glasses and the bottle of wine from the worktop and lead my parents out into the sitting room where Harry is deep in conversation with Hermione and Ginny. Taking a deep breath, I attempt to look as cheerful as everyone expects me to, burying my thoughts deep inside for another time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--------

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"The best way to keep your friends is not to give them away."_

_\- Wilson Mizner_

\--------

 

I see Ginny eyeing me with a funny look as she and Hermione sit on the sofa chatting. Mr. Weasley is sitting across the room, lounging happily in a big overstuffed armchair in the corner and I can't help but shift uneasily in the seat across from him.

 

I'm anxious and fidgeting and I can't bloody stop. _What's the matter with me?_

 

I keep telling myself that the worst part is over. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally know and so do Ron and Hermione, for that matter. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. 

 

So what's got me so worried? There was something in Ron's eyes that just didn't sit right with me. I frown to myself, overanalyzing his reaction. _And since when was he ever jumping at the bit to help his mum? He always hated having to help her with things when he wanted to be chatting it up with us. Unless...he doesn't want to be in here. Is that it? Why wouldn't he want to join us?_

 

"I wonder what's taking your mum and brother so long." Mr. Weasley's voice cuts through my thoughts. "I'm going to go check on them." Standing up, he kisses Ginny on the top of her head and heads back to the kitchen.

 

As if she was waiting for him to leave, Hermione smiles brightly and beckons for Ginny's hand. 

 

_The ring. Should've figured she'd want to see that. They all do. Next thing you know, she'll want to know how I proposed._

"So," she began giddily as she sat in awe over the ring, "how did he propose? I want to know all the details."

 

_I knew it. I could write a book about this stuff._ Then again...no. It would be like the blind leading the blind.

 

"Well," I hear Ginny begin to tell our friend where we'd gone to dinner and then how I'd Apparated us back further down the lane instead of close to the house so that we could spend a little more time together. "I should've known something was up when he wanted to go for a walk." I narrow my eyes at her and she giggles, swatting my arm as I move to sit next to her on the sofa.

 

"But then, just before we got to the back door, he pulled me around, all nervous and fidgety--"

 

"I'll have you know that I was _not_ nervous," I say indignantly.

 

"Yes, you were. You were practically shaking when you knelt down in front of me." She laughs heartily and I throw her a spiteful look which seems to have absolutely no effect on her as she looks back at Hermione and continues..

 

"Can't we talk about something else? You can divulge everything to Hermione later...perhaps when I'm not around."

 

"Oh, you poor thing," Ginny pouts in a mocking tone. "What would you like to talk about then?"

 

"I don't know...Quidditch or something."

 

"Did I hear someone say Quidditch?" Ron says, walking into the sitting room with wine and glasses in hand.

 

_Thank God._ My eyes go wide with enthusiasm as he holds out the glasses for each of us to take. "Yes, I did! Anything to hold off these two from all the girl talk while I'm around." I laugh and am almost surprised when I hear Ron give a quiet chortle back.

 

"Mum?" Ginny's worried voice draws my attention and I turn to see her furrowed brow. "Are you all right? You look a bit flushed?" My eyes drift from her concerned face to Mrs. Weasley's who looks more than a little flustered. 

 

"Oh, I'm fine. There's nothing be troubled by, I promise." Brushing it off, she looks at Mr. Weasley, a smile filling her features again. "I think this calls for a toast. Arthur, would you?"

 

"Of course, Molly, dear," Mr. Weasley replies gleefully and waits for Ron to finish filling the last glass. 

 

"To Ginny and Harry, may this be the start of a long and wonderful life together."

 

The sudden thought of Ginny and I together for the rest of our lives seemed to warm my heart. With a quick kiss, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her tight to me. This is how I always want our lives to be, happy and full of love. Grinning to myself, I catch sight of Ron over the top of Ginny's head to find a sullen look about him.

 

I frown and mouth, "You okay?"

 

He squints his eyes back at me for a moment before finally giving me a short nod. "I'm fine," Ron mouths back to me and I retreat into the conversation even more concerned about what's going on inside his head.

 

After a slightly awkward, yet pleasant talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they bid us goodnight, leaving the four of us alone in the sitting room again.

 

"Well, erm...listen," I begin rather sheepishly, "Ginny and I are going to head back to the flat so that we can have a little more time together before calling it a night."

 

"Oh, no you don't, Potter," Ron interjects abruptly.

 

"Excuse me?!" Ginny cuts off her chat with Hermione to turn and give her brother a scathing glare. 

 

"I know what'll get up to if you go back to the flat."

 

"Ronald!" Hermione hisses as she tugs on his sleeve.

 

"Well, they will!" he exclaims, looking at her with wild eyes. "No, you two can stay here. Hermione and I will go."

 

"We'll go to the flat if we want." Ginny's eyes narrow on him and her jaw sets rigidly. "No one gave you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do."

 

"Well, someone needs to!"

 

"That's enough, Ron!" Hermione says again, this time pulling him back.

 

"All right, fine," I give a frustrated sigh. "Ginny and I will stay here and you two can go wherever you like."

 

"Harry, I am not letting this thickheaded git tell me--"

 

"Ginny," my voice barely above a whisper, "it's fine." Shaking my head, my eyes plead desperately for her to drop the subject. Even though I know she knows just how long her brother can hold a grudge, I'd prefer not to be in a row with him for days on end. Besides, I'm the one that has to live with him now.

 

"Fine," she huffs.

 

"Good," Ron smirks and I see a flash of pure anger cross Ginny's face at his delight.

 

"Come on, Ron. Let's go." Hermione nudges him towards the door and cringes apologetically in our direction. "Have a good evening, you two."

 

"You, too."

 

Once the door closes behind them, I look at Ginny in an almost mournful state. Somehow, I can't help but wonder where things went terribly wrong. Not twenty minutes ago, we were happier than we ever could've imagined.   
  
"What's got into Ron? I just don't understand where all of this came from," I say after a few quiet seconds.

 

She shakes her head in annoyance. "Who knows what the bloody hell is wrong with that insensitive twat!"

 

I sigh and pull her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "Let's just forget about whatever that was and concentrate on us."

 

With a nod against my shoulder, she sinks against me and I feel a heavy tug at my heart. In the back of my mind, I can't seem to shake the questions from my mind. _What in Merlin's name is going on with Ron?_

_\--------_

 

_"A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself."_

 

\---------

I Apparate back to the flat without a word to Hermione and the sound of her Apparation pulls me from my thoughts.

 

"What was that all about, Ron?"

 

I look at her and she's wearing her 'bossy boots' look: hands on hips, eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinting, toe tapping. I am not in the mood for this tonight.

 

"Don't know what you mean, love." I clear the distance between us and kiss her cheek before hanging my cloak up on the hook. "My sister's getting married to my best mate. What could be wrong?"

 

My voice is a bit less than enthusiastic and I know what's coming next.

 

"That's a bunch of hoo-hah and you know it!" 

 

I have to contain my laughter as 'hoo-hah' is the closest thing to swearing to come out of her mouth. I take a deep breath, quelling the urge to laugh in her face, and meet her eyes.

 

"I was surprised, that's all."

 

In part, it is true. I was surprised that Harry'd had the balls to do it at all. He may be the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World,' but when it comes to my sister, he's whipped as hell and loses his nerve in a confrontation with her.

 

Hermione scowls again. "You're jealous!"

 

"Jealous of marrying Harry?" I scoff. "Come on, Hermione. I'm straight as an arrow."

 

"That's not what I meant, so please stop trying to avoid the question."

 

At her words, my grin fades and I cross to the living room to slump into my favourite easy chair. With my feet propped up on the coffee table, I look at the pictures that litter the room: me and Harry at The Burrow; me, Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts; a newspaper photo of the three of us after Voldemort was defeated; Harry and me with my family at Bill's wedding. Those pictures make me think of why I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of my friend getting married: I miss things being just Harry and I, and they haven't been that way for a very long time.

 

I was his friend first, not Hermione. I sacrificed myself on the chessboard for him and faced gigantic spiders because he asked me to. But we were always part of a set, part of a trio, a team, or a quartet. If it wasn't for me, Harry wouldn't be friends with Hermione and he wouldn't be getting married to my sister.

 

I miss having Harry to myself and I thought I'd be getting that for a while.

 

We both play for Puddlemere United-me as Keeper and he as Seeker-and got this flat together. I was pleased as punch to be out of the crowded house I grew up in, and Harry was thrilled to have something of his own for once. We had planned on having our bachelor pad and parties that rivaled those thrown by Seamus Finnigan.

 

But I think somewhere along the way, Harry forgot about our plans and got serious with Ginny. He was gone more than he was here, doing Merlin knows what with my little sister, and I'd never seen him look happier. He'd left me alone, and soon, my sister would take him away from me altogether. 

 

I know that being friends with The Boy Who Lived wouldn't be easy, and through the years, he proved it. But part of me longs for the days at the beginning, before Hermione, before Quidditch and before Ginny. 

 

I let out a huff and suddenly remember that Hermione is still in the room; at some point she'd sat down on the floor in front of the chair.

 

"Ron, I understand what you're going through." Her hand begins to rub my thigh and I close my eyes to the feelings she's causing.

 

"And what am I going through?" I keep my voice level, not wanting to give myself away.

 

"Well," she begins, moving into my lap, "the two of you had all these grand plans and now that he's getting married, you're afraid that you'll never get the chance to do things together anymore."

 

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. All I can do is stare at her. _How does she do that? How does she always know what I'm thinking?_

 

"It's utterly absurd, Ronald. You'll always be a part of each other's lives."

 

"You just HAD to use the word 'absurd' didn't you?" I know she didn't call me absurd, but it felt like it. Besides, I don't deserve to have my feelings discounted like that. "You may as well go home, Hermione, because nothing you say now will make any difference to me . And whatever you were trying to pull by running your hand up my leg just ain't gonna happen tonight!"

 

I watch with a hardened heart as Hermione pouts and her eyes begin to well up with tears. "I...I didn't mean it like th-that..."

 

She tries to put her hand on my shoulder and calm me down, but I'm too far gone. I grab her wrist and stand us up, letting her slide off my lap. "Then tell me what you did mean."

 

"You need to talk to Harry..." She sniffs as she pauses. "You can't let this get between the two of you. Ginny will be the one hurt the most."

 

I know she's right, of course, but I need to stew for a while on my own. "I'll try in the morning, okay?" I tweak her nose playfully and she smiles, telling me that I was forgiven...sort of. "I meant what I said about...well, you know."

 

"Fine," she answers, tweaking my nose in return. "I have to get to work early anyhow."

 

"You're always going into work early, love." 

 

"Prat. I love you." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me quickly on the lips. "Promise me you'll talk to him?"

 

I nod and kiss her fully on the lips, letting the contact linger a bit more than I had anticipated.

 

She steps back and Disapparates, leaving me alone in the sitting room. I take a deep breath and walk to my bedroom, ready to collapse. I quickly change and climb between the sheets, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

I wake up a few hours later and look at the clock. It's 2:33 in the morning and I hear...giggling? Oh, bloody hell! 

 

_One more thing I'll have to talk to him about._

 


	3. Chapter 3

\----------

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"A friend means well, even when he hurts you. "_

_\- Proverbs 27:6_

\----------

 

I wake up to a gentle humming that seemed to be floating all around me. I almost think it is just a dream until I feel Ginny straddling me, then her full lips caressing mine.

 

"Mmm..." I moan into her mouth and feel a smile spread across her face.

 

"Good morning, Sleepy."

 

"Good morning," I reply, giving her another quick kiss before reaching for my glasses on the nightstand. "What time is it?"

 

"Early. It's half six," she says with an all too cheery voice.

 

My eyes droop with sleep and I stretch lazily, pulling her down onto the bed with me. I find her giggling sweetly as I pepper her neck with kisses.

 

"You're in an awfully chipper mood for it being so early. Besides, I thought you weren't going to have to leave for another hour?"

 

Her hands are running down my back, sending chills throughout my body and I pull her closer to me.

 

"I wasn't going to, but I really need to be heading back."

 

"Do you have to?" I give her my best puppy dog eyes and watch her snigger at my attempts to keep her with me just a little while longer.

 

"You know that won't work on me, Potter," she replies, kisses me once more and then slips out of bed. "I've got a full day ahead of me at St. Mungo's and I _really_ don't feel like playing twenty questions with Mum this morning...which _will_ happen if she catches me coming in at this hour."

 

I give a deep sigh of regret and watch her as she walks across the room to pull on her jeans. She looks so damn sexy trying to wriggle into them that I can't move my eyes away from her.

 

"What are you grinning about?" Ginny chuckles and I suddenly realise that she's eyeing me with a look of amusement.

 

"Oh," I yawn, "just the fact that soon I'll be able to ogle your bits without you having to rush off."

 

Giggling, she remarks," You already ogle my bits at every chance you get."

 

"Yes, but it's just not the same."

 

Once she finishes pulling on her trainers and puts her hair up hastily, she looks at me again and I sigh heavily.

 

"You know, you can always change your mind and stay here with me today."

 

"You've got practice at 10 o'clock, you silly git," she smirks as she begins to crawl across the bed towards me.

 

"Hey, I could call in sick."

 

"You could...but you won't. This upcoming match against the Cannons is far too important to both you and Ron."

 

"Yeah, you're right," I admit and she smiles, kissing me sweetly. "I hate it when you're right."

 

"I know you do. But you still love me anyway." This time I reach up and pull her body flush against mine. With one swift movement, my lips press against hers in a searing kiss.

 

"Damn right, I do."

 

Ginny chuckles again and I pout as she pulls away from me. "I've really got to go now."

 

"I'll see you tonight, though, right?"

 

"Uh huh," she nods, gathering up the last of her things. "Have a good practice."

I watch her turn to leave but frown when she stops suddenly and looks back at me.

 

"Don't forget to pick up the tickets for Sunday's game for Remus."

 

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten," I wince.

 

"I figured as much." With wink, she sighs. "I love you."

 

"Love you more," I say, watching her Disapparate.

 

Two and a half hours later, I hear my alarm clock sounding next to me. I reach over groggily to turn it off, finally deciding to pull myself out of bed.

 

After a quick shower, I throw on my clothes and head to the kitchen, looking for food or coffee...or something to fill my empty stomach.

 

As I open the pantry, I hear a door slam down the hallway. _Guess Ron's up._

Shite, not a single thing to eat. I swear, at the rate that he eats, we'll have to get groceries every few days. 

 

_Coffee it is then. I need a pick me up anyway._

There is a small tap on the glass and I turn to see a brown post owl perched on the patio railing. Walking over, I open the window and unwrap the paper from the owl's leg, paying him in return.

 

On my way back to the kitchen, I toss Ron's _Daily Prophet_ onto the table and glance down the hall to catch him just as he's walking back into his room. _Well, he sure is in a friendly mood today. God, I hope he's not still puffed up about whatever that was last night._

I stand at the counter, letting the aroma of the coffee overwhelm my senses and fill my mug once it's finished.

 

"Morning," I say when I sense Ron roaming around the kitchen behind me.

 

"Hmm," he grunts. _Okay, then._

"Are we out of _everything_?" His temper flares a little and my brow furrows. 

 

"Yeah, just about," I answer. "Nothing to eat for breakfast, though. You want some coffee? I can pour you a cup..."

 

"No, I'll just have some pumpkin juice." I hear him sigh as he opens the ice box.

 

"All out. Sorry, mate."

 

"Fine." Turning around, I hand him a mug of fresh coffee to which he takes, rather gruffly, from my hand, nearly spilling the hot liquid on both of us.

 

I frown to myself and watch him walk over to the small dining table, immediately grabbing the _Daily Prophet_ and sitting down.

 

I don't like this. He hasn't said much of anything to me since he's been up. Granted, Ron's never been a morning person, but this silence is enough to unsettle me.

 

"Oh..." I yawn sleepily as I take the seat across from him and try to coax him into conversation. "I'm so tired."

 

"You'd better not let Samuels see you this exhausted." His voice is flat and unwavering as he flips the page idly.

 

Yawning again, I stretch back in my chair. "I don't know why I'm so sleepy."

 

"You and Ginny might actually want to try sleeping next time." I see Ron grow still and then a moment later, his not-so-bright face appears as he folds the paper down. "So, what time _did_ my sister actually leave this morning?"

 

His expression is unreadable and I can feel the blood in my veins going cold. Memories from the previous night flood my mind, making me wonder if he heard the two of us at some point.

 

"About 6:30. Did we wake you?" I ask, clenching my jaw, a bit...embarrassed for lack of a better word.

 

"Yeah, around half two. I _had_ been sleeping quite soundly up until then." 

 

Smirking at him, I say, "You always do." Ron's appearance didn't show the slightest bit of amusement at my remark. _Very smooth, Harry._ _Change the subject, quick._

 

"Anyway, where was Hermione? I figured she would've been here, too."

 

"No. We were both beat by the time we left Mum and Dad's last night." He stands, picking up his mug and setting his paper aside. "Besides, she had to be at work early this morning," he adds, giving a quick wave of his wand to wash his cup.

 

"Oh." I don't really know what to say. "Well--"

 

"I need to get going," he says, waving his wand again to dry the cup then put it away. "Don't want to be late for practice again or Mr. Samuels will really have my head on the chopping block."

 

I stumble over my words, completely perplexed by Ron's attitude. There's definitely something that he isn't telling me.

 

"Ron," I call as he picks up his bag and throws it over his shoulder. "Is something wrong? You've hardly said much of anything this morning."

 

He pauses a short distance from me and takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I squint my eyes, trying to read him but it's not working.

 

"Everything's fine," he says finally and moves past me to pick up his discarded glove by the sofa. 

 

I huff, knowing that it won't be easy getting him to be completely honest with me. "Are you sure? You've been acting strange ever since last night. First, you get upset at Ginny for wanting to come back to the flat and then you hardly say a word to me this morning."

 

"I told you," Ron starts, his eyes barely glancing up to meet mine, "I've got to get to practice or I'll be late again."

 

With a sudden crack, he Disapparates, leaving me standing in the sitting room alone. Making quick moves, I pick up my bag and broom, Apparating just outside the locker room. I find Ron a short moment later, changing into his Quidditch robes.

 

"Ron, I really think we need to talk," I say setting my bag on the floor in front of my locker.

 

"What could there possibly be to talk about, Harry?" he says without looking at me.

 

"Obviously, you have some sort of problem." I'm whispering in hopes of not drawing any unnecessary attention from our teammates. 

 

"Oh, so it's me that has the problem? Of course...it's always me, never you." I can see his temper starting to get the better of him and I rush to get us back on solid ground.

 

"I didn't mean that. I'm just saying that you're upset about _something_ and I'd like to know what it is."

 

"All right, fine." He turns to glare at me with a spiteful look. "I'm tired of not being able to have a single quiet moment around the flat. Every time I turn around, Ginny is always there."  
  


"Hermione's there just as much as she is," I say and bite my lip, knowing that I've just added fuel to the fire.

 

Ron snorts with mock amusement. "Hardly," he spits, slamming his locker door.

 

Between that and our rising voices, it seems to have been enough to draw more attention than I desire to have. "Listen, can we at least talk about this later?" I plead.

 

"Whatever," he says, walking out of the locker room and heading for the pitch.

 

After a few hours of runs and drills, I find myself still searching for the Snitch. I'd found it twice already, but during any other normal practice, I would've found the bloody thing ten times by now.

 

I know that whatever was going on with Ron was proving to be a big distraction to me. Quite frankly, I think it's having the same effect on him, too. On several occasions, I glance in his direction to find him fumbling desperately in attempts to stop the Quaffle. He isn't having much luck and I know by the look on the Puddlemere manager's face, that Ethan Samuels is not happy about this at all.

 

A few moments pass and I finally spot the Golden Snitch flying feet away from Avery, one of the Chasers. Pushing forward on my broom, I dart towards the Snitch. Just as I see it dive for the ground, I feel something hard hit me square in the back. A sudden wave of pain shoots through my body as I clutch to my broom, trying to keep from falling off it.

 

Before I can turn around, I hear Ethan blow his whistle, bellowing from below.

 

"Weasley! What the _hell_ was that? Do you call that Keeping?" He is livid by the time we all land. As my feet touch the ground, I feel my back throbbing with pain and I try to knead it with my free hand.

 

I turn to face Ron, surprised to discover that he is the one that hit me.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Samuels. The Quaffle just _slipped_ from my hand." He doesn't once meet my eyes as I look at him, completely gobsmacked. 

 

I know that if it had genuinely been an accident, he would've rushed over to my side to see if I was all right, profusely apologizing for his mistake. As it was, he seemed to be restraining himself, purposefully keeping a rather large distance between us.

 

"I should throw you off the team for that play alone!" Ethan yells again. "What seems to be your malfunction, Weasley? You haven't been playing anywhere close to good, today." I see Ron's ears turn a deep shade of red and drop his head in embarrassment. "If it wasn't for Potter, here, you wouldn't have even been considered as Keeper for Puddlemere. You should consider yourself lucky that I don't toss you right now!"

 

I jerk my head up, gaping disbelievingly at our manager. _No, I had to have imagined hearing that,_ I try to convince myself. Slowly turning my eyes back in Ron's direction, I find him staring at me, anger, rage and loathing radiating from his entire body. In that instant, I feel my heart plummet into my stomach. _Oh God._

 

"Hit the showers," Samuels's voice registers inaudibly in my mind. "And you'd all better be playing five times better tomorrow because at this rate, we won't score a single point against the Cannons on Sunday."

 

Before I can even move, Ron marches off towards the locker room and I start to follow. "Ron!" I call after him. He doesn't even acknowledge hearing me.

 

"Mr. Potter," I hear a voice say. I'm torn between running after my best mate and hanging back to see what Mr. Samuels needs. 

 

"Yes, sir," I answer, deciding to do the latter.

 

"Are you all right?" he asks, concerned.

 

"Yes, sir." I'm distracted again, but this time both angry at Samuels for saying what he did and worried at what Ron might do.

 

"Don't lie to me, Potter. If you're hurt, go get checked out by the team's Healer."

 

"No. Really, I'm fine," I snap. "I'll be fine." I barely register his frown as he nods. 

 

Clutching onto my broom, I start to make a mad dash for the locker room, but a voice stops me again.

 

"Potter! Don't forget you've got tickets waiting for you in the office. You need to go fetch them now before they close up for the day."

 

_Shite, the tickets. Damnit, I forgot._

 

"Thanks for the reminder, sir," I say aggravated and rush off towards the office.

 

By the time I make it back to the locker room, I don't see any sign of Ron and I feel my chest twist painfully. _Maybe he's in the showers._

 

Running past the blur of lockers, I brush past Avery. "Ron! Are you in here?"

 

_Damnit! Where is he?_

 

"He's not in there, mate," I hear Avery's voice from behind me.

 

"Do you know where he is?"

 

"Sorry, I don't. He left nearly five minutes ago. Right after we came back from the pitch. He just stuffed a few things into his bag and walked out." 

 

"Thanks," I say breathlessly as he nods.

 

Rushing over to my locker, I grab my bag and broom with desperation and immediately Disapparate in hopes of finding Ron at the flat.

 

\--------

 

_"Should I forgive and should I forget the hurt that's caused me all this?"_

 

\--------

 

Hot anger washes over me as I Disapparate to the flat and I'm surprised I didn't splinch myself. 

 

_How the hell could he DO that to me? What kind of a friend is he?_

 

I storm through the flat, tossing my Quidditch things to the floor, and in a huff, I stomp into my bedroom and slam the door even though I'm the only one here. I begin pacing and going over everything that went on today.

 

At breakfast, or what was supposed to be breakfast, the wanker just kept going on and on about Ginny. Merlin, that was irritating. 'I'm so tired' he whined at me. That was perhaps the worst. That and hearing them fucking in the middle of the night. And then he wonders why I'm angry? It's not my fault that Ginny still lives at home. Hermione is at least smart enough to have her own place.

 

What's also driving me mad is the fact that once we moved in here, he forgot all about me and our plans. We had one small party with our friends and then Ginny showed up and they kept snogging in the corner. Whenever the subject of another party came up, all he wanted to do was "something small" with a few couples. Oh yeah, that would have been a barrel of monkeys.

 

This was supposed to be our place...Harry's and mine. It was a mere six months after we moved in here that the Red Storm, otherwise known as my sister, blew in and started staying over every few nights. Hell, I would go over to Hermione's even on the nights she had overnight shifts it got that bad. He told me this morning that Hermione's over as much as Ginny but it's just not true. In all the time I've lived here with Harry, Hermione's stayed over maybe a handful of times whereas Ginny's been sneaking back to The Burrow for months. Bloody hell, Ginny even has space in his damned closet and a drawer in the bureau. And of course, after they're married, guess who'll be the one looking for a new place to live? 

 

And then there's Quidditch. He's got all the fans. He's got all the glory. Anyone ever stop and think who's responsible for keeping the other teams behind so that when the bloody Snitch is caught, the team can win? Nope. Ron Weasley's again in the background in Harry's shadow. And now, after today, looks like they don't even want me on the team. 

 

Well, I'm through playing second best to Harry Potter. I'm done being his stupid friend and letting him walk all over me. No more. I'm finished.

 

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. " _Accio dufflebag_!" 

 

A large, black dufflebag zooms out of the wardrobe and lands at my feet. I start stuffing it with whatever clothes I can find, silently berating Harry for not doing laundry this week. It was his turn, after all.

 

When the bag is full, I kick the old wardrobe and slide onto the floor, my toes throbbing and my head in my hands. My eyes sting as I fight the tears that I know will come. Instead, I swear loudly into the room.

 

"Fuck you, Potter! Who the bloody hell needs you? Not me! Take your fucking pity and shove it up your arse!" I pick up an old shoe and throw it at wall and wish something was there that I could break. I take a moment to replay the events of practice in my mind and keep going back to Samuels' words.

 

_"If it wasn't for Potter, here, you wouldn't have even been considered as Keeper for Puddlemere."_

 

_How did that happen?_ I had, what I thought, an excellent series of try-outs with the team, thrilled beyond belief that I might actually get the chance to play Quidditch professionally. The coach and team owners had raved about my skills and the way I'd taken chances in order to make saves. They even took me out to a couple of clubs. But it all came down to Harry. They wanted Harry, and I was an afterthought. Or worse, I was Harry's pitiful bargaining chip. Bastard didn't think I was good enough to earn a spot on my own. I thought he knew me better than that. Apparently, years of friendship didn't mean anything to Harry Potter, Seeker.

 

Convinced that Harry will be here anytime, I grab my bag and broom before summoning the rest of my Quidditch gear into the bag. With anger my driving force, I leave the room, vowing never to return.

 

Just as I reach the door to the bathroom, I hear a crack and I swear again, knowing instinctively that it's him.

 

"Ron! Get your arse in here. We need to talk!"

 

I take two steps into the sitting room and drop the bag, crossing my arms and pursing my lips.

 

"What's that for?" he asks, indicating the stuffed bag, now lying at my feet. "Where are you going?"

 

"I'm leaving, Harry." There is no trace of emotion in my voice and I am secretly proud of myself.

 

"Ron...don't be stupid-"

 

"Now I'm not only untalented, but I'm stupid! Anything else you need to tell me, Harry?" My voice doesn't sound familiar to me as I'm angrier than I've been in years.

 

"It wasn't the way you think...Just listen to me for once!" He takes two steps toward me and I draw my wand instinctively. I almost laugh at how quickly his hands raise in surrender.

 

"Ron, this whole argument is just ridiculous. I can explain everything if you'd just let me," he pleads.

 

I roll my eyes. It's always the same with Harry. It's always someone else's idea; he didn't mean to do something; he was talked into the situation. "You know, Harry," I begin, "you have an answer for everything, don't you? It's never your fault, is it? Well, this is it. I'm moving out. I'm sick of all the shit and I'm sick of you!"

 

With a quick swish of my wand, I throw a jinx at him. He ducks just in time and looks at me, his eyes blazing in shock. 

 

"Didn't think I had it in me, huh?" Before he can say anything else, I hit him with a good old-fashioned Bat-Bogey Hex. If I wasn't so damned angry, I'd laugh at him trying to fight them off. 

 

"You-fuh-ker!" he shouts in between waves of his hands. He swishes his own wand through the air and shoots something at me. I feel my legs start to wobble and I fall to the floor.

 

"Oh that's smart, you piece of hippogriff shit! Take _THAT_!" I scream at him from the floor, legs flailing. I shoot a Cross-Eyed Jinx at him, but the bastard rebounds it and it hit me instead. 

 

_Damn, now there are two of him! And twice as many bats..._

 

I try to throw another hex at him, but I can't decide which Harry is the real one and I have no real desire to destroy the flat. Concentrating hard, I release the spells on me and heave myself off the floor. Harry's still fighting off the bat bogeys and, in a moment of mercy, I stop the spell and he lays on the floor panting.

 

"Now will you just pay attention to what I have to say to you?" His eyes look like they could shoot their own curses at me. I hate it when he looks like that.

 

"Oh, so you're gonna tell me that I have no ability and was signed just because of you?" I poke him in the chest at the word 'you.'

 

"If you wouldn't be so fucking insecure, you wouldn't HAVE to ride my coat tails!"

 

"You bloody, egotistical fucking wanker!" I haul back my arm and before I knew it, I punch him in the nose, breaking his glasses, and from the sound, his nose as well.

 

One of his hands goes to his face, trying to stop the blood from spraying out his nose while the other one elbows me in the gut, causing me to fall backwards. He's on me in a flash, his knee on my chest making it difficult to breathe.

 

"I've tried putting up with your shit all these years, but now I'm not so sure I want to anymore!" His words are muffled and blood spatters my face and I taste it in my mouth. I quickly push him off me and get to my feet.

 

I watch as his arm starts to pull back and I catch his wrist before it makes contact with my head. In his frustration, he hits me in the forehead with his own, sending me backwards onto the hard, wooden floor and stars sparkle in my eyes. 

 

"You need to grow up, Ron! So what if I did something for you-just stop being so damned prideful and-"

 

Before he finishes, I knee him in the groin and he falls backwards with his hands clutching his balls. _Serves him right for screwing my sister._

"I don't care what you did. It's that you had to do it at all!" I shout, watching him roll around on the floor.

 

"They-they wanted-" he groans breathily, "you but on-only if...if I signed-too!" His eyes roll back in his head and he lets out another moan.

 

"You expect me to believe that? No one wants me if they can have you..." 

 

It's always been the same thing. Ron Weasley...Harry Potter's tag-along friend. Harry's famous for killing You-Know-Who and Hermione was the brains behind us. What'd I do? I was the one taken prisoner and had to be rescued. Twice. I was sick of it all and just wanted to leave.

 

"Yes, I do expect you to believe it, 'cause it's the truth you idiot!" His leg rears back and he kicks me in the knee, sending shooting pain up and down my leg as I fall onto my good knee.

 

"FUCK YOU POTTER!" 

 

Filled with adrenaline, I try to punch him again, but he dodges my fist and lands a punch of his own.

 

In the midst of my pain, I hear a crack of Apparation and look up to see the shocked and angry face of Remus Lupin staring down at us.

 

"What the hell are you two doing to each other?" He picks both of us up by the necks of our t-shirts and tries to stand us up. I yelp in pain and fall back to the floor. "What'd you do to him, Harry?"

 

Before Harry can answer I shout, "The son of a bitch broke my leg!"

 

"I did not! You broke my nose!"

 

"You punched me!"

 

"You kicked me in the balls!"

 

Remus shoved Harry into an armchair and gave him a scathing look before turning his attention to me.

 

"Can you move your knee, Ron?" He looks up at me with a caring look and I try to bend my knee but scream in pain.

 

"You fucking ruined my career, Potter!"

 

"Shut your fucking mouth, Weasley!"

 

"Enough! _Silencio_!" 

 

Both Harry and I are shocked at what Remus has done. I'm just itching to cuss at Harry and this does nothing to calm me down. Harry must be feeling the same way because his mouth continues to move and he makes rude gestures which I copy wholeheartedly.

 

"Would you two stop it!" 

 

Remus performs another spell and binds our hands in magical ropes.

 

"Ron, your kneecap is dislocated. This is going to hurt..." He grabs my lower leg with one hand while the other is on my knee. With a quick, jerking motion, he moves it back in place and I let out a silent scream. "Take some analgesic potion for the pain and ice it. You'll be fine in a few days."

 

I watch as he makes his way over to Harry and fixes his nose and glasses. Harry's face is full of coagulating blood, reminiscent of sixth-year when Malfoy broke his nose on the train.

 

"Anything else?" Remus asks, prompting Harry to shake his head in answer. "I'm going to lift the Silencing Charm...and I don't want you to start yelling at each other again, understand?" Harry nods and Remus turns to me, and I grudgingly nod. " _Restoro_!"

 

Both Harry and I are silent for a moment, both us seemingly too angry to speak.

 

"Thanks for fixing my knee Remus." I get up off the floor and pick up my bag, flinging it over my shoulder. "I think Harry has some tickets for you."

 

"Ron, I think you and Harry need to talk about this," Remus urges gently. "You're too good of friends to let this get in the way."

 

"Well, he," Harry barks, pointing at me, "started it with the hexes and punches! Apologise to me, Ron!"

 

"No bloody way in hell. Not until you admit you made a mistake!" I sling the bag over my shoulder and prepare to Disapparate. 

 

Remus puts his arm on my shoulder, trying to stop me. "Ron...please, talk to him."

 

"Sorry, Remus, but he's really pissed me off. I can't. I just can't." I look over to Harry and to my surprise, his eyes seem full of hurt. I shake away the ray of hope inside me and take a deep breath and Disapparate to the only place I know I will find someone who'll be completely on my side.

 

I walk up the stairs of the old building, catching bits of conversation and songs from a wireless. At number sixteen, I knock on the door. Steps on the other side of the door make me release my breath.

 

The door opens and I pull the woman into my arms.

 

"Ron...what are you doing here?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

\--------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"Life without a friend is like death without a witness."  
\- Spanish Proverb_

\--------

 

I thought that Ron leaving would have been the lowest point of my week. _Can't get any worse than this,_ I kept telling myself. But I was wrong, dead wrong.

 

I don't think I ever remember being so angry with someone that I am so close to. Well, except for Dumbledore in my fifth year, but that really paled in comparison to this.

 

Ron and I have been best mates for so long that it surprised me how suddenly things went from bad to worse. Merlin knows, we've had our fair share of rows in the past, but this is different. This fight has somehow managed to tear both of our lives apart. And from the look of things now, I'm not sure we'll ever be able to find a way back to our friendship.

 

Remus gave me a proper scolding after Ron left that night. I don't recall ever seeing him so furious. But somewhere behind all of the outrage, I thought I'd seen a flicker of pain. My heart ached, wondering for a brief moment if this was a reminder of his past with Sirius. After all, he went years thinking that one of his closest friends had betrayed him and my parents.

 

My thoughts seemed to be confirmed when he urged me one last time before leaving the flat. _"Harry, don't let pride and stubbornness come between you and Ron, whether it be his or yours. You never know how long you'll have him in your life. Talk to him before it's too late."_

I was so blind with anger then that his words didn't penetrate my mind.

 

Our Quidditch practices hadn't been any better. I almost wondered if he'd even continue with the team. But seeing as he was under contract, not to mention, I knew he'd refuse to give me the satisfaction of thinking our row had this big of an effect on him, he was there at every practice. Early even.

 

Each day, I would arrive at the pitch around a quarter to 10 to get a decent warm up. That's when I'd catch him zooming around the three tall hoops at the far end of the field, focused with such vigor that he'd hardly notice the rest of the team arrive.

 

I caught Ethan, several times in fact, completely stunned by Ron's progress over the week's practices and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was so proud of all the hard work Ron was putting in. But I never let him see my secret happiness because within me, my heart was waging its own personal war against my mind.

 

I still felt such intense rage and hurt for his accusations about how he made Keeper. He wouldn't even let me explain about the circumstances. With Ron, it was circumstantial. Yes, they wanted him on the team but, to my lack of knowledge, their decision about signing him to the team depended on which move I made. 

 

_"...We've recently become aware that you are close friends with Mr. Weasley, one of our eligible candidates trying out for Keeper. Just between us, we've been watching his try-outs carefully and are very pleased with how well things are going. However, it may concern you to know that we do have another wizard we are considering for the position, as well._

_"We've decided that if you agree to sign on as Seeker, we just might be able to guarantee Mr. Weasley a contract with Puddlemere."_

_"And if I don't accept your offer?"_ I said with vivid interest in their response.

 

_"Then the chances of Mr. Weasley joining the team will not be as good as we hope."_

I didn't like the ultimatum then and I sure as hell don't like it now. It was a dirty game that Mr. Eliot, Puddlemere owner, and Coach Samuels had played. After all, it's what Ron and I had dreamed of - to play together for the same team.

 

I was more than a little hesitant in agreeing to the terms. If Ron found out that I'd signed under such circumstances, there was no telling how he'd react. Seeing him so enthralled about the thought of playing for Puddlemere, I knew that neither one of us could turn down the offer. That's why, when I made my decision, I only agreed if the deal was kept in complete secrecy. No one was to know, _especially_ Ron. 

 

_So much for that._

 

After our row, I had been so tempted to walk straight up to Mr. Eliot's office and give him a good piece of my mind about Coach Samuels's careless actions. But I knew if I did, I'd lose control of my temper, quit the team and probably see Ron booted off as well. Then where would we be - no dream Quidditch career together, no shared flat, no friendship. It was all going downhill fast.

 

But seeing as I'd made no such move, we went about our practices, went about our lives. Only one thing was different: it wasn't _us_ anymore. No more best mates slapping each other on the back after a good practice, no more friendly horseplay... no more Ron and Harry.

 

As angry as I was with him, I couldn't stay that way. My anger soon faded, turning into depression. 

 

I'd wanted so badly for things between us to be different but whenever our eyes met, all I could see there was pure hatred. It did nothing but make my insides churn with bitterness. Even if I'd thought about talking to him, it would've only ended up in a shouting match again. Admittedly, my heart wouldn't be able to stand another. 

 

Today's match just seemed to drive the nail deeper in me. It was one of the biggest games of the season against the Canons. In my opinion, and I know in Ron's as well, it was the most important. And it was my fault that we'd lost.

 

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny said, waking me up from my thoughts, "everything's going to be fine. It-it doesn't matter that you didn't beat the Canons." She sighs heavily and sinks down onto the sofa next to me, handing me a cup of tea.

 

"I don't want anything." I turn my face away from her, not wanting to talk about the match.

 

"Take it, Harry," she insists. "It'll help you rest. That's what you need right now after such a...difficult week." 

 

I huff at her statement and turn to take the tea from her resentfully. I do nothing but hold the cup in my hands, feeling her eyes watching me intently.

 

Shaking my head, I mutter to myself slowly. "I was inches from the Snitch. Mere _inches._ " I frown and know she's probably doing the same thing. I quietly take a few sips of my tea before murmuring on. "I almost had it, just nearly...and then all I could think about was this bloody mess with Ron."

 

I hear her groan with annoyance and mumble under her breath. "Oh for heavens sake." Clearing her throat, she runs a hand over her face to massage her temples. "Harry, I'm not going to keep telling you this. You have to talk to Ron. You know how he gets." She pauses, looking at me again and lays a gentle hand on my thigh. 

 

"I told you, Gin, I can't. He won't listen to me, won't let me explain anything. He won't even look at me. What good would it do for me to try?" I lean forward, sitting my cup down on the coffee table and then fall back against the sofa's cushions. I'm so exhausted with all of the thoughts running through my mind that I close my eyes, attempting to shut out the world around me.

 

"Listen to me," she says, having to calm her own voice. I know that she's grown tired of me going on and on about my troubles with her brother. " _I_ know that you only had his best interests in mind. But this is Ron we're talking about. He's thick -always has been, always will be."

 

I can't help but give a sad chortle at her remark and scrunch up my face in further disappointment. The stinging tears that I've been trying to hide for the last few days threaten to spill again and I take a deep breath, swallowing the large lump now residing in my throat. 

 

"Oh, Harry," Ginny's voice washes over me like an angel. 

 

I feel her hand reach up to sweetly caress my face and trace slowly down to my chest. My hand reaches up to hold hers that is now resting softly over my heart and I finally look into her eyes. I know that she can see the tears glistening in mine and I sigh. "I really miss him, Gin."

 

"I know. And if you don't try to patch things up with him now, it'll only hurt worse later."

 

"God, I don't know." I stand up, giving a huff of indecision. Pacing around the room, I run a hand nervously through my already tousled hair. "He's just being so stupid!"

 

She shakes her head and I just know she's rolling her eyes at me. "He's always acting like a git. I told you, he's thick! And it's going to take you making a move before he ever does."

 

"Maybe you're right."

 

"Of course I am." Giggling, she watches me closely and suddenly I feel like I need a moment alone.

 

"I've got to go to the loo," I say, turning to walk down the corridor and letting her eyes follow me until I'm out of sight.

 

After taking a moment to mull things over on my own, I start to head back to the sitting room, knowing that she's probably been wondering what's taking me so long.

 

Seeing that Ginny was right, I decide that maybe I am the one that needs to say something first. I have to at least make Ron understand everything that happened and that I didn't do this because he couldn't make the team on his own.

 

As I near the sitting room, I hear Ginny's voice as if she's talking to someone. "...I'll Floo him tomorrow."

 

"Oh sweetheart," I finally peer around the corner to see Mrs. Weasley's head floating in my fireplace. "I've never seen him so happy. It's as if this weight has been lifted off his shoulders."

 

"Yeah, I imagine so..." I watch her hang her head.

 

_What? I can't believe this. After all the trying to convince me to go and talk to Ron, he's actually happier without me?_

 

I can feel white hot anger and bitter pain boiling inside. And suddenly, I'm disgusted with everything and everyone. 

 

"Listen, I'm going to check on Harry. I'll be home later, Mum. We'll talk more then."

 

"All right, dear. Try not to be too late." The connection closes and I'm so furious by everything I just heard that I can't even bear to look Ginny in the eye.

 

I storm down the hall to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and kicking the wall in frustration. _Fucking wanker. If he doesn't need me then that's just fine, I don't need him either._

 

"Harry?" I look up at the door when I hear her voice on the other side of it. "What's the matter?"

 

I give a sickening laugh and snarl my nose up. "How can you ask ‘what's the matter?' You know very well what's going on."

 

Grabbing an empty box from my closet, I fling the door open and march straight past her and into the sitting room.

 

"Harry," she says puzzled, following behind me. "I don't know what you're talking about. One minute I think you're ready to go and talk to Ron, the next you're slamming doors and raving mad again. You're going to have to explain that one to me."

 

"' _I've never seen him so happy?_ ' ‘ _It's like this weight's been lifted?_ '" I mock angrily. Walking around the room, I start gathering every picture with Ron in it, every item that signifies some kind of remembrance of him and throw it into the box. "Any of that sound familiar to you?"

 

" _What? Harry!_ Mum and I were talking about Charlie-"

 

"Yeah, sure." My own voice is thick with sarcasm, sounding unfamiliar to me. "You don't have to hide it from me, Gin. If living this way is so much better for him, then that's just _fine_ by me. You can tell him that I'm doing spectacular without him, too."

 

"I'm not hiding anything, Harry!" I hear her say, growing more aggravated with me. "Charlie Floo'd Mum earlier this evening to tell her that he'd finally proposed to his girlfriend. He's been planning it for ages but he was so worried and nervous about taking that step."

 

"Stop lying to me. I don't want hear the cover-up stories. I don't need to be shielded from this-"

 

"Harry Potter, you will _NOT_ take this out on me!" I turn to see a blazing look in her eyes, her cheeks holding a burning shade of red. "I have done _nothing_ but stand beside you during this whole pathetic mess between you and my brother. I've listened to your rants and your moaning, but I'll be _damned_ if you think I'm going to let you take this bollocks out on me!"

 

I can't seem to move as I stand there, mouth gaping open in shock. _How did it come to this? Why the hell am I yelling at her?_

"Gin...I didn't...I-" Somehow I can't manage to form the right words.

 

"You know, I don't mind being here for you. You're my fiancé, for Merlin's sake. _I love you."_ Her face is full of hurt and resentment. "But right now, you and Ron need to figure this out before it's too late." I can feel my heart twisting into a large knot and my breathing grows shallow with every word falling from her lips. 

 

"Gin... I'm sorry that I-" 

 

Calming somewhat, she sighs heavily. "No, it's okay." Moving towards me, she wraps her small arms around me with a quick squeeze and stretches up to kiss my cheek sweetly. "I'm going to head home. I'll talk to you later." 

 

I nod slowly and hang my head as she turns on the spot, Disapparating from the flat. The box of pictures slips from my hand, falling to the floor as I crumple into a jumbled mess next to it. 

 

Looking down, a picture of me and Ron at the Burrow catches my eye and I pick it up, watching the two of us smile broadly and wave with happiness. 

 

I clench my jaw, desperately wanting to hold back all of the emotions that are stirring within me. How is it that in a matter of days, I feel like I've lost everything? 

 

_I just want my friend back._

 

\-------

_"True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation."_

_\- George Washington_

\-------

 

_I can't believe he lost us the game! Since when does Harry Fucking Potter miss catching the Snitch? I had my best game ever and he went and ruined it for me!_

 

I toss back the shot of Firewhisky, feeling the burn all the way down my throat and wince once it hits my gut. I'll pay for my indulgence in the morning, I know, but I can't think of any other way to make the hurt go away.

 

It's been one of the worst weeks of my life, thanks to Harry sticking his nose in my business. I've been grumpy, short with anyone who tries to talk to me and downright nasty to Hermione, Merlin bless her. She never once yelled at me for leaving the flat that night.

 

_"Ron, what are you doing here?"_

_"I had to get out there. I can't take it any more."_

_"Wh-what happened?"_

_"He made a deal with Eliot to get me on the team! I was a bloody bargaining chip!"_

_"Oh, Ron..."_

She had pulled me into her arms after that and let me rant about, pacing around her kitchen, gesturing wildly. I yelled, I screamed and I even cried. I had even _cried_ over Harry Potter.

 

_"What am I going to do, Hermione? How can I keep playing knowing that I didn't earn my place on the team?"_

_"You certainly did, Ron! You're a fabulous Keeper and you put every ounce of yourself into your matches, and I couldn't be prouder of you!"_

She had kissed me when she finished, and we ended up making love on the too small loveseat. It wasn't a pity-fuck. She'd always known how to make me feel better and having her body in my arms, taking away some of the hurt was enough for that moment.

 

At practice, I had put everything into making it clear to the manager and the chairman that I belonged on that team, no matter what they originally thought. I got there early. I stayed late. I lifted weights an extra hour a week and cleaned up the speed charms on my broom. Hell, I had even picked a book on the best Keepers in Quidditch history.

 

All the extra work had helped me forget about being pissed at Harry for a little while, but when I got back to Hermione's place, I was faced with pictures in every nook and cranny. She even had the same one that was in our flat-the one of me and Harry at The Burrow. Every time I looked at it, which was nearly every day, I felt a sharp pain deep down in my stomach, and felt sick over what was happening to us.

 

So I'd spent the next week at Hermione's flat, hiding out from my best friend. I didn't take much with me when I left and had to resort to buying some new clothes as I was too angry to go back to the flat I'd once shared with Harry. It was, however, rather nice to fall asleep and wake up with her in my arms. Then I'd think about what would happen when Harry and Ginny got married. I'd, of course, let them have the flat. Moving back home to The Burrow was not an option. It would be admitting to the world that I'd failed in this part of my life and would be more humiliating than throwing up slugs. I couldn't move in with Fred and George and have the mickey taken out of me every second of everyday of every year. And I couldn't move in with Hermione that was sure. My mother would never forgive me, and I had the feeling that her parents wouldn't be too keen on the idea themselves.

 

As the days passed, I found myself going over the reasons why I was angry with Harry for getting engaged in the first place. After the war, he and I had decided to spend more time with each other, and given the fact that Ginny was in school the following year, it was easy. We worked together, lived together and soon, we became the 'old' Harry and Ron, friends who knew each other better than we knew ourselves. At some point, I'd realized how selfish I was about the whole thing. I mean, he's marrying my sister...he'll be my brother-in-law...why would I be upset about that? And the truth is, I was over that part rather quickly, reminding myself that I had years with Harry before he got together with Ginny.

 

But the Quidditch thing...

 

"'ow 'bout another, mate?" the bartender asks, his Cockney accent irritatingly cheerful, pulling me out of my gloomy thoughts.

 

I look at him and give him a slight nod and watch as he turns around to get the bottle. "Leave the bottle," I tell him, getting an 'uh-huh' in answer.

 

I pour myself another shot glass of liquor and then toss it down my throat, savouring the feel of the burn as the Firewhisky flows down. Maybe if I drink enough, I won't feel so miserable when I get back and see the bloody picture.

 

After I finish the bottle, I walk out the door of the bar to the Apparation point three streets down. I'm about ready to Apparate when I realize I may be too pissed to make it in one piece. I curse at myself for not thinking about this before. I look around to find a few Muggle couples idly strolling down the street, making my heart ache for the warmth of Hermione's comfort. I'm not too familiar with this part of London and don't feel like walking all the way back to the pub to Floo home. I take a deep breath and, with a determined spin, I make my way back to Hermione's.

 

My landing is less than perfect and I find myself on my arse in the middle of her sitting room. My head hurts like the devil and I check myself over to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be.

 

"Ron?" It's Hermione. She rounds the corner from the bedroom, wearing her flannel bottoms and a tank top with the phrase "Property of Puddlemere United."

 

"Hey, 'ermy...you didn't 'ave to wait up fer me!" I rise to my feet and sway as I put my arms on her shoulders. One of my hands goes to her left breast, cupping it in my palm and stroking the nipple with my thumb. "But I'm glad... _burp_...you did, if ya know what I mean, eh?" 

 

She slaps my hand away and crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me, telling me without a word that I most definitely will _not_ be getting lucky tonight.

 

"Ugh! You stink like alcohol!" she whines. Hermione picks up her wand and says, " _Noninebriato_!" I feel the spell clear my head and the after effects of the alcohol no longer make me feel like my tongue is coated in wool. Then she casts a couple freshening charms on me, making my clothes smell like roses, a spell my mother wouldn't even subject me to. "There, that's better. Why didn't you come home right away? Everyone was asking about you."

 

"If you mean Harry when you say 'everyone,' I highly doubt that's true, love." I drop my bag and settle onto the loveseat next to the fireplace. Out of habit, I look up to the mantel, and there, like always, is the picture of me and Harry in happier times. Sometimes I wish I could just throw that photo in the fire. But this isn't my flat and Hermione has every right to have photographs in her home. 

 

"No," she begins, "I meant your parents and brothers. They came by after the match wanting to make sure you were alright." Her voice is a bit sharp, and I know she's bordering on shouting at me. "They were so pleased with your performance and they wanted to spend time with you! When you didn't show up back here, they left. Your mum was hurt, Ron."

 

"They were happy we lost? Oh come on, Hermione! Harry buggered up our chances for the championship!" I make to get up from my seat, but she crosses the room and pushes me down.

 

"That's not it and you know it, Ron! They want you and Harry to work things out as much as I do. You should have seen your sister! She's torn between the man she loves and her favourite brother!"

 

"I recall you didn't say she was here...seems to me that she made her choice!" I shoot back sarcastically. Hermione's face is filled with shock.

 

Out of no where, she slaps me on the cheek. 

 

"Right now, Ginny's the only one he has! And if you're not careful, you're going to make her as miserable as the two of you!" She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down while taking my hands in hers. "I love you, Ron, and I love Harry like a brother. You're putting me in the middle, too."

 

She's right, of course. I completely forgot about how this was affecting people around us. I can only imagine what Hermione's going through, let alone what this is doing to Ginny.

 

"I'm sorry, really I am. It's hard, you know, knowing what he did...I just hate that he felt-"

 

"Ron, I've heard it all, remember?" 

 

We hold each other's gaze and I know that sooner or later, either Harry or I need to swallow our pride and take a step. But knowing the both of us, it could take a while.

 

\-------

_"You've got troubles, I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We'll stick together to see it through cause you've got a friend in me."_

_\- Randy Newman_

_\--------_

 

I Apparate to Hermione's after practice to an empty flat. I hate being alone lately, as it reminds me of what's been missing in my life these last few days. As is my custom, I drop my bags on the floor and head into the sitting room, my eyes making their customary journey to the mantle. There, resting against the picture of Harry and I is an envelope with my name on it. I reach up and pick up the envelope, letting it fall to the floor as I begin to read the letter.

 

_Ron-_

_Your fight with Harry has to stop. I miss both of my best friends. See how happy you used to be?_

_I'll see you later tonight._

_Hermione_

 

With a heavy sigh, I again look at the picture and in a moment of nostalgia, I put my hand on it to look at it more closely. I feel a pull around my navel and begin to feel sick to my stomach.

 

_What the fuck did you do, Hermione?_

 

I land on a hard, wooden floor and look around, trying to get my bearings. It looks like the broom shed at The Burrow, but it's empty and the walls look...padded.

 

"Ron! So glad it's you. We need to talk."

 

I look up with a start and find my father standing before me, arms crossed and...is that a frown on Dad's face?

 

He gives me his hand and helps me stand up before he speaks. "Now, Ron, tell me what's going on with you and Harry."

 

I know better than to not answer him. "He...he used me, Dad. He used my dream of playing Quidditch. They weren't going to hire me. All they wanted was Harry." I can feel the anger begin to build inside me again.

 

"Do you know that for sure, Son? Have you asked Harry about it? Or did you just punch him?"

 

I turn around and feel my face begin to flush. Parents. No matter how old you get, they still know how to get under your skin and pick up on what's bothering you. 

 

"I was angry as hell, Dad, and he had no right to do that to me...It was like he kicked me in the gut." I spin around and know that the anger is bubbling up again.

 

"I understand that, Ron," he answers, "but don't you think this has gone on long enough? There's too many years, too much history for the two of you to let this get to you." He makes to put his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

 

"How can you understand? Did your best friend betray you? Did he take your dream and grind it up to a fucking pulp?"

 

"Watch your language, Ronald Weasley!" he shouts at me, his finger poking me in the chest. "Don't you ever speak to me in that tone or with that sort of language! I may be six inches shorter than you, but I am still your father, and I deserve to be spoken to with respect." His finger pokes at me with each word, making me feel his anger. I feel about three inches tall.

 

"Yes, Dad." My eyes fall to the floor and I study a dead woodlouse.

 

"What was that? Look at me when you speak to me." I lift my head and meet my father's blue eyes.

 

"Yes. Sorry," I mumble a bit louder than last time. "So, why am I here in the broom shed?"

 

Before Dad can answer my question, Harry tumbles to the floor, apparently arriving via his own Portkey.

 

"Ron? Arthur? What the hell am I doing here?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

\-------

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_"Even if we never talk again after tonight, please remember that I am forever changed by who you are and what you meant to me"_

_-Chasing Amy_

\--------

 

I knew practice was going to be difficult to get through today. Coach Samuels nearly took my head off each time he thought it was taking me too long to find the Snitch. The whispers and scowls from the team were enough to make me want to crawl into a hole. And Ron, let's not forget him. I couldn't escape his glaring daggers. Every time our eyes met, I felt like I was going to be sick.

I knew he was going to be far more upset with me than any of the others, especially after he'd just played one of the best matches of his life. Who could blame him? After all that hard work he'd put in, not a minute of it paid off...because of me.

I Apparate home almost immediately after practice, not even staying to clean up. I drop my bag and prop up my broom next to the door once I'm steady enough to focus and look around sluggishly, not finding a single sign of Ginny.

"Gin," I call out, almost believing that she'll come walking out of my bedroom, letting me wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace. Unfortunately, all that meets me is silence and I can't help but feel my heart break even more.

Slowly, I make my way to the loo for a long, hot shower, needing something, anything to help me unwind.

After changing into my favourite green jumper that Ginny gave me for Christmas and a pair of jeans, I walk down the corridor into the kitchen to grab a bottle of Butterbeer out of the ice box.

I stop before heading into the sitting room to lean against the doorframe, taking a swig of my cold drink and letting the icy sensation flow down my throat. I rub my eyes wearily, having not got much sleep since Ron left. There have been too many thoughts weighing on my mind, leaving me tossing and turning most nights.

I give a heavy sigh, wishing desperately that Ginny was here right now just to be able to curl up in bed with her, feeling her heartbeat against mine. But I don't blame her after last night. I had no right to yell at her and I hated myself for things even getting to that point. It's a wonder she still loves me after everything I've put her through this week. I just don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her.

She's the only reason I haven't locked myself in here with an unending supply of Firewhisky, drinking the pain away.

I walk over to the sofa and fall onto it, glancing down at the box of pictures that I notice on the floor. Picking it up, I frown when I realize that the picture of me and Ron at The Burrow is gone.

_That's strange, I know I put it in here last night._

I begin looking around the flat, searching for the picture until I glance up at the mantle to find it standing there with a letter propped against it. I narrow my eyes on the envelope as I stand up to get a closer look.

_Harry,_ I read, picking up the letter and opening the envelope.

_Harry..._

_I wish the way that we left things last night had been different. But I still think that you and Ron need to work things out._

_I miss us all being happy. I miss having my brother around. I don't like being torn between the two of you._

_I want both of you to be best mates again. To be happy like you were in this picture..._

_Don't you want that? Don't you miss that?_

_I'll see you later._

_I love you...always._

_Ginny_

My arm drops to my side, fingers barely keeping their remaining grip on the letter in my hand. Disappointment settles in my heart as I think about the pain that Ron and I have been causing Ginny. _I am such a git._

I lift my eyes to the picture again, feeling the misting tears well up. I've never been as disappointed in myself as I am right now. I let things get too far out of hand, let them get so bad that... No, I don't want to think about losing him. _I've really botched things up this time, haven't I?_ I think to myself, taking hold of the picture _._

Suddenly, I feel a familiar jerking tug behind my navel and without warning, the ground disappears beneath me. Moments later I find myself stumbling forward, slightly disoriented, and falling hard onto my hands and knees, my fingers still wrapped around the edge of the frame, pressing hard onto it with half my weight.

_Damnit, Ginny. What are you up to?_ I stand up quickly, wondering to myself where exactly I'd been transported to. But to my surprise, I find something there--wherever there was--that I hadn't expected to find.

"Ron? Arthur? What the hell am I doing here?" I ask them, utterly confused as to what's going on. 

I glance at Ron briefly to find him averting his eyes from me. Mr. Weasley's voice is enough to quickly draw my attention back to the situation at hand.

"Harry, so pleased you could join us."

"Well, apparently I didn't have much of a choice." My voice is sharp as I suddenly recall the vision of Ron and me in the picture that I'm still clutching. I watch my soon to be father-in-law flinch at my harsh tone and I scold myself silently. 

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. 

With a short nod, he looks at me with concern and sorrow etched in every line on his face.

"Harry... Ron..." he begins and I see Ron's head jerk up out of the corner of my eye. "We've all been talking--"

"‘We all' _who_ , Dad?" I hear him say in an aggravated manner. 

Mr. Weasley huffs audibly, calming what I knew was his slowly flaring temper. "Hermione, Ginny, your mother and I think that you and Harry--"

"Oh, well, that's nice that the four of you were talking about all of _this_ ," he gestured back and forth between himself and me, "behind my back."

"Just shut it, Ron." I roll my eyes and set my jaw as I turn to him. "You're not the only one they've been hiding their discussions from."

"Well, excuse me. I believe you've talked enough about me behind my back with my dear _sister_ -"

"Oh, that's rich, seeing as you've probably been ranting nonstop to Hermione about me since you left the flat!"

"That's _ENOUGH!_ The both of you should be absolutely _ashamed_ of yourselves." We both look over at Ron's dad who is fuming mad by this point. I don't ever recall seeing Mr. Weasley this angry, nor do I have any plans to be on the receiving end ever again. 

"You've not only put Hermione and Ginny in a difficult position, but the rest of the family as well. We love you both far too much to take any one side."

Ron wears a reproving look on his face and I just know he was probably expecting to hear that his entire family was siding with him. And to his surprise, apparently it isn't true. 

Despite how angry I am at his insufferable attitude, I can tell he's hurt and I felt like I'd been the one to hurt him. I never wanted to come between him and his- well soon to be mine, too-family.

"Look," Mr. Weasley says as I tried to focus my attention back on him. "I don't know all the details about why you two are at each other's throats about Quidditch. But I do know that letting a misunderstanding come between your friendship is a _big_ mistake, and one that you'll both regret if you continue to let things go the way they've been going."

He sighs warily and presses on. "Since neither one of you seem to be big enough to swallow your pride and try to work things out on your own, we've decided that you need a shove in the right direction. That's why you're here."

"Erm..." I say with a slight frown. I still don't know where _here_ is. "Where exactly _are_ we?"

"The broom shed," Ron answers through gritted teeth. "Apparently they think we need to be in the loony bin with the padded walls and all."

"After Remus told us about your fight last week, we figured that you needed protection from each other." Mr. Weasley steps toward the two of us and stretches out his hands. "So, since the two of you can't seem to discuss this matter civilly, without storming away, it was either tie you up or lock you in. Your mum insisted on being more humane, so lock you in, it is. Which is why I'll be taking your Portkeys now."

I hand my picture to him, watching our figures waving back and forth as he takes it, not flashing even the smallest of smiles.

I see Ron slowly lift his hidden hand and I briefly notice that apparently his Portkey is the exact same picture of us at The Burrow. There was that same silly grin on our faces and the same youthful innocence of our friendship. 

I glance up to try and read his expression only to find him looking away from me again. I sigh deeply, my shoulders slumping when I hear Mr. Weasley speak.

"Your wands, too."

" _Our wands!_ " Ron shouts. "No way, Dad. That's _absolutely_ absurd."

"Wands _now,_ Ronald! Do not make me take it from you by force." But Mr. Weasley's right and I hand him my wand willingly. 

Even as much as I don't like the idea of giving up my wand under any circumstances, whether Voldemort is dead or not, I trust Arthur. And besides, if we are to resolve anything, it's going to have to be without wands. After all, everyone knows what happened the last time Ron and I had a row-although the hexes had probably been the least of our problems.

Ron grunts, finally giving his dad his wand and we both watch him pass between us, heading toward the door. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Mr. Weasley stops just shy of the door and turns to look at us once more.

"Talk, fight, yell, hit each other... whatever it is that you need to do to repair your friendship. And you might as well give it your best shot because, otherwise, both of you will be stuck in here for a very long time."

He turns and opens the door, stepping into the cool afternoon air. "Oh, and you might as well not try to Disapparate out. You won't have any luck."

"Dad, you _can't_ do this!" Ron says angrily. _"Would you say something?!"_ He spits at me.

"Work it out, boys," Mr. Weasley says, closing the door and locking us in. 

"Dad! _DAD!_ " Ron yells through the door. "Oh, bloody _fuck!_ " he huffs, storming around the empty shed, one small window allowing the afternoon sun to pour in. 

"You just couldn't say a single word!"

"What the _hell_ was I supposed to do, Ron? Beg your dad not to keep us locked in here?" I shoot back crossly. "He still would've done it, especially with the other three in on this ‘ _plan_ '." 

We both stand there for a moment scowling at each other until he scoffs and kicks at the ground. 

"It doesn't matter. You could've spoken up, you lousy git." I watch him walk away, swearing under his breath as he looks around a few times. He growls with frustration at the situation that we've been forced into. 

Neither one of us wants to be stuck in the same room with each other, let alone forced to work out our problems in one sitting. 

So what do two thick-headed prats do when their hands are forced into doing something that they don't want to? Right; refuse to play along.

" _Damnit!_ " Ron yells, violently hitting the wall with both arms then turns around and slams back against the padding. 

I can't help but roll my eyes at him as he slumps down onto the ground and folds his arms across his chest. 

"This is complete bollocks," I mumble quietly as I pace back and forth on the opposite side of the small shed, trying to wear my frustration down. I have to say that I'm more than a _little_ uncomfortable being stuck inside such a tiny place. Too many reminders of a past I'd rather not remember.

I swear, it'll be a very long time before I ever let Ginny live down the fact that she locked me up in a padded room...with the likes of her stubborn brother, no less. 

After a quarter hour of doing nothing but walking about, I sink down to the floor and gaze at my knees as I draw them close, preparing to stick this ‘war of pride' out for the long haul.

Long haul was an understatement. I figured it would take Ron about an hour or so before he cracked, but he hasn't uttered a single word in five hours. And no, it's not because he was able to master some great art of managing his temper. It's because the twat fell asleep four hours ago.

Believe you me; I know he fell asleep because the wanker snores. All the bloody time, he snores. And here he is, peacefully resting away while I mull over everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks.

I almost let my anger become the better of me a few times during Ron's little nap. Came _very_ close to taking the cobwebs I'd been eyeing in the corner and laying them on his head. 

But I couldn't do it; I couldn't be that cruel to my best mate, no matter what kind of troubles we were going through.

The fading light and long rising shadows catch my attention. _Merlin, it's nearly seven o'clock._ I really don't fancy spending the night in this cold shed. And after all the two of us have put Ginny and Hermione through, they'll no doubt leave us locked in here until we've resolved things.

I'm beyond tired of staring at these sodding white walls. I just want to get the fuck out of here. 

Pulling myself off of the floor, I walk across the room, searching in the dim light for anything that I could possibly use to try and pick the lock on the shed with. 

After carefully scanning the room, the only thing that I manage to find is a long piece of wood that looks like it had been chipped off of something. I sigh regretfully, knowing that this probably wouldn't work but right now, anything was worth trying to stop Ron from coming up with another reason to yell at me.

Squatting down in front of the lock, I give it a tug for good measure--hey, you never know--but no luck. _Figured as much._ I sigh and narrow my eyes on the keyhole, shimmying the piece of chipped wood back and forth. Without warning, I feel something heavy hit me in the chest and suddenly I'm flying back landing flat on my arse.

" _Oof!_ " I exclaim, feeling as if the breath was knocked out of me. "Shite! What the _hell_?"

"Whassit?" I hear the groggy voice from the corner yawn as he begins to move about.

"Nothing." I say, clenching my jaw at the sudden soreness of my arse. "Just trying to pick the lock. Somebody's got to find a way out of here. I certainly don't want to be left in here all night."

We both fall silent for a moment until I whip my head around to glare at Ron as he gives a short chortle. 

"Dad told you we were stuck in here. I don't know why you bother trying?" He suppresses his laughter but I can hear him sniggering under his breath at me as I attempt to pull myself up. 

"You think that's funny, do you?" His amusement slowly fades as I give an infuriated huff. "Look, I don't want to be locked in here any more than you do. So, how about instead of laughing at me or snapping my head off, you help me find a way out. There's _got_ to be some way." 

I can see his nostrils flare and his jaw tighten as he stands there, determined not to help me in any way, but at the same time, desperate to get out of the confines of the small room. 

We both turn our backs on each other. I begin to look for any exit from the makeshift cell as he tries to concentrate on opening the window; both of us are still too bloody full of pride to own up to anything and be the first to apologise.

A hissing sound of mist makes me frown and my head swings ‘round when Ron's screams suddenly fill the broom shed. I bolt upright about to run over to him when he turns around revealing his bat bogey covered face.

I press my lips together in a comical smirk as he claws furiously at his face, a string of incoherent curse words escaping his lips as giant bogeys continue to attack him.

" _Geroff... bloody... I'll kill... sodding..._ " 

It's becoming increasingly hard to hold back my laughter and I stand there, almost shocked, when the bogeys suddenly disappear as quickly as they appeared. I watch Ron lean over, clutching his knees in desperate attempts to catch his breath.

That's when realisation hits me and I burst forth with laughter.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Ron says, glowering at me. "If you'd been attacked by bat bogeys instead of just being knocked on your arse, you would've had the _shit_ scared out of you, too."

"No," I continue laughing heartily. "Fred and George."

"What?" he asks with an angry look.

"I forgot that they were working on that. They were testing it out a few weeks ago."

"You mean this was all my brothers' idea?"

"Yeah," I add, taking a deep breath. "And my guess is, they've got this whole shed rigged with traps in case we try to get out." 

"Those _wankers!_ Siding with Mum and Dad..."

"My guess is they were probably taking up more for Ginny, which is probably one of the reasons they included that little gem." I smile up at his brooding face and chuckle again. "C'mon, you've got to admit that was pretty good."

I watch the tension in his body relax slightly and hear him snort with laughter. "Yeah, it is a brilliant idea. ...Instant bat bogey without the worry of a wand. Definitely sounds like Fred and George."

We enjoy a laugh together and my mouth pulls into a small grin. I really miss this, laughing with Ron. 

As quickly as the moment had started, he flinches in thought and goes silent, putting up his defense again. My smile fades as I watch him, knowing that he was trying desperately not to let me think that I could just forget about everything that's happened over the last week. How could I? It's been one of the worst weeks of my life.

With another deep breath, I brace myself and decide to take the first step.

"Listen, Ron...about the deal with Eliot--"

"I don't want to talk about that," he says, quickly shutting me down.

 

\-------

_"Truth and tears clear the way to a deep and lasting friendship."_

\-------

 

He just had to bring that up, didn't he? 

"I know that you don't, but at least give me the chance to set the record straight."

I turn my back on him, more to keep my composure than anything else. "Yeah...well, you've done that already." 

"You wouldn't give me a bloody chance! Don't you get it? Samuels actually wanted _you_ on the team."

I spin around and glare at him, furious at him. "That's a _fucking_ lie and you know it! He let the whole bloody team know how _pathetic_ of a Keeper I am."

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" he screams, the rafters shaking as he begins to lose control of his magic. 

_Please, Merlin, don't let him blow me up._

He takes a deep breath. By the look on his face, I can tell he's trying to reign in his temper. "If you'd paid enough attention this week, you would've seen Samuels watching, rather awestruck, at how well you've been playing. And for your information, I _am_ telling the truth. They _did_ want you on the team. I was just a bonus."

I watch as he paces around the small shed and I try to wrap my mind around what he just said. _Me? They wanted me?_

He stops pacing and stands right in front of me.

"The day I had the meeting with Mr. Eliot, he told me that they had been watching your tryouts and that it looked very promising...which made me ecstatic because I knew you'd be thrilled.

"But then I was told that they thought it may 'concern' me to know that they were also looking at another candidate for the position. I knew something was going on when they said that. And that's when they told me that if I signed as Seeker, they could almost guarantee you a contract with the team.

"So, I asked them," he continues, resuming his pacing around the room. "‘What if I don't accept your offer?' Then Eliot says, ‘well, the chances of Mr. Weasley joining the team will not be as good as we hope.'" Harry actually does a pretty good impression of the bald-headed man.

My mouth opens and I want to say something, but I just can't. _How could they put him on the spot like that?_

"What was I supposed to do, Ron? They knew we were mates. They used you to get to me." 

"You should've said ‘no'." He knows that I hate it when I don't earn things on my own. I could've gone to another team.

"How could I when it was _our dream_? We've been talking about playing Quidditch together for _AGES!_ I _knew_ that taking the deal wasn't a good idea. I _knew_ that you were going to be angry with me if I accepted. But I also _knew_ that this kind of opportunity - for us to play on the same team - may never present itself again." 

Hell, he looks like he's gonna cry. I still can't manage to say anything.

"I just wanted us to be happy. I wanted us to have our dream." 

He shrugs his shoulders and suddenly looks defeated, a look I've rarely ever seen. I let him continue without interruption.

"But apparently I was wrong in thinking you would be happy... seeing as you appear to be even happier now."

"What?" _Is that my voice?_ I've only ever sounded that way when I was sick or...poisoned.

"According to your mum, she's ‘never seen you happier'... ‘a weight's been lifted' and all that," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Those were her words exactly. I heard her telling Ginny last night."

" _What?!_ " 

_Happier than I have been in years? A weight's lifted off me? What the bloody hell is he talking about?_

I find it hard to believe that Mum thinks I'm happy without having Harry as my friend. She's been listening to me moan about it for the past five days. The only one in my family that's really happy right now is Charlie...

Wait a buggering second here.

"What?!" My voice is only a squeak as I put the pieces together, shocked at Harry's misunderstanding.

"Is that all you can say?" he sneers. I really hate it when he sounds like that.

"When did you hear my mother say this?" I ask, calmer than I have been in days and feel the hint of a smile fighting its way to the corners of my mouth.

"I already told you...last night. She was talking to Ginny-"

"It's Charlie, you dolt! The only one who's been floating on air lately is Dragon Boy." Harry's mouth falls open, silent, and I take the opportunity to continue. "He asked Magdalena to marry him finally. Never seen him act so giddy."

"What?" Harry's eyes dart back and forth between me and the door.

"Is that all you can say?" I shoot his words back at him with glee. "Bloody hell, Harry, why would I be happy about not speaking to my best friend?"

"Charlie...Ginny...what?" Clearly, he's been affected by landing on his backside more than I thought.

"Spit it out, Harry! I swear to God that if you say 'what' one more time, I'll break your nose again. And the third time's a charm!"

I watch as he shakes his head, apparently clearing the cobwebs from his brain. "She, uh, Ginny tried to tell me that...but, well, er..."

"You didn't believe her," I finish for him. "Is that why she's been screaming like a Banshee at everyone?" He nods. "Thanks, Harry. Thanks for making my parents' hair go grey."

"It was already grey, Ron," he answers, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I think the twins have to take responsibility for that."

"True, but you've given me practice at what it's gonna be like after you're married. Ron's left out again," I admit to him, actually a bit relieved that it's out there now. "I just didn't think I'd lose you so soon."

"Ron...I don't know where the bloody hell you got that idea from, but get rid of it, quick!" Harry furrows his eyebrows and takes a tentative step toward me, not taking his eyes off mine. "You've been my friend longer than anyone."

"I know. But you'll have less and less time for me and soon, we'll just see each other at family gatherings and be virtual strangers." I slide down the wall I'm leaning against and put my head in my hands. 

"Ron, is that what's been bothering you lately? You think we won't be friends anymore?"

See, that really makes me think he uses Legilimency on me.

I lift my head and feel the lump in my throat grow painful at my attempt to stop from crying. The words stick in my throat and I can't say anything. It literally hurts to talk.

He sits down next to me on the floor and I just know he's looking at me.

"I'd never do that to you. You're the first person I could ever call my friend. You accepted me for who I am...not for what I did when I was little." He cocks his head to the side and I look away, my tears flowing freely now.

I feel like shit. I assume my very best friend in the world will forget about me when he gets married and then, oh fuck, I accuse him of selling out to give me a career. I don't deserve to even be Harry's friend.

"And Ron, I don't think Hermione will let us be strangers, and for that matter, neither will Ginny. You're stuck with me no matter what happens," he says, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow. "Not only am I'm marrying your sister, but I'm getting the whole crazy lot of you, too! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Like a wounded ferret in the middle of a pack of hungry Hippogriffs?" Before the last syllable is out of my mouth, Harry busts a gut laughing and is almost rolling on the floor. I can't help but laugh along with him, my tears forgotten.

"Oh...th-that was g-good..." he spits out between laughs, holding his gut. I let him roll around on the floor for a while before interrupting.

"Seriously, Harry, all the things we planned on doing together are...pffft! Up in smoke!" I dramatically wave my hands in the air, emphasizing my point. "I was looking forward to doing all sorts of bachelor stuff with you and now...we can't." I sigh heavily, feeling myself deflate.

"We both have girlfriends, Ron. What kind of bachelor stuff can we get up to when we're with them?"

I can just picture them after his statement: Hermione looking down her nose at us as we come home pissed...Ginny losing her temper at Harry if he as much as looks at another woman...damn, I hate it when he's right.

"Ron, you were my best friend before you'll ever be my brother-in-law. I'll never let anything get between us. You should know that," Harry reminded me. 

"It's just...damn it, Harry!" I get off the floor and start pacing. "I don't know what's going on with me. It's like I can't function right if you're not around. You're my better half..."

"Ron, I really think Hermione would have a problem with that statement," he deadpanned. He's barely hiding the smile that I know is just itching to come out.

I roll my eyes. "You're such a schmuck, Harry. You know what I mean, right?" He had better, because I can't have him thinking I'm...well, I won't go into that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean because I feel the same way. You're more than my friend, Ron, you're my brother. That feeling'll never go away." 

I hear him walk over to me and he stops just behind me.

"I s'pose you don't fancy trying to find out what else the twins cooked up for us in here, do you?" I ask, looking up to the window.

"No. If I know them the way I think I do, those two were only the tip of the iceberg, y'know?" 

I nod and grimace. "So how do we get out? Are we just supposed to wait until someone decides to let us out for a piss break? 'Cause I really gotta go. I didn't even shower after practice, so I'm pretty ripe."

"Dunno," he begins, "beats the hell outta me. We could try yelling, I reckon."

I look up at the ceiling of the shed and notice something that literally frightens me. "Uh, look up there, Harry..." I point out the beach ball-shaped object lying among the rafters. "Isn't that...?"

"Uh huh. Yep, it's a Temper Snuffing Sludge Ball. And if I remember correctly, it explodes if things get too loud." Harry looks at me and smiles. "Ever wonder what the sludge looks like?"

"Not on your life." I punch him in the shoulder, reminding him of the stupidity of the remark.

Before Harry can answer me, my father pops back into the shed, a wide smile on his face.

"So, I understand you two have settled things?" He claps both Harry and I on the back, pulling us into his sides.

"What's that supposed to mean? Were you listening in?" I ask, although I have a sneaking suspicion he was.

"Well, er...yes," he manages to spit out. "Fred and George, well, they came up with an improved variation on the Extendable Ears...they can be used remotely. Brilliant, actually." I watched as my father blushed at his admission.

"So glad that they've been able to research on us today," Harry said, full of sarcasm. "Now can we please have our wands back and get the hell out of here?"

Dad fumbles around in his pockets, dropping the Portkey he used to get inside. "Ah, yes, here you go." He hands us our wands back and with a wave of his own, the door opens, the light of the sunset temporarily blinding Harry and me.

Harry and I stumble out of the shed to shouts and applause. I look up to find Hermione, my parents, sister, Charlie, Fred, George and Magdalena all standing in front of us, each of them wearing stupid grins.

I watch as Ginny makes up the distance between her and Harry in four quick strides, reminiscent of their first kiss back at Hogwarts, launching herself at him and attaching her mouth to his. Much like that original kiss all those years ago, I watch helplessly, knowing that my relationship with him will forever change.

"So things are better?"

I look up to find Hermione at my side, her hand stroking the roughness of my cheek. I close my eyes, savouring the sensation of her touch.

"Yeah. We're good," I tell her softly and turn to kiss her quickly on the lips. "You should know...you lot were eavesdropping on us." I tweak her nose and give her a crooked smile.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you two wouldn't kill each other." 

_Shit. They heard it all...everything...me calling Harry my 'better half' and me crying. Merlin, I'll never hear the end of it from the twins..._

As if Fred has read my thoughts, he shouts, "Hey, Gin-Gin! You better give Ron his better half back. We can't have Ickle Ronniekins all depressed now, can we?" Fred and George burst out in fits of laughter while they run over to Harry and try to pry him away from Ginny.

"Yeah, Gin...Let's leave them alone for a bit longer and see what they get up to!" George grabs Harry around the head and grinds his knuckles into his head playfully. 

"That's enough now, boys," Mum chastises in her motherly tone. "They've had quite the few weeks." She sidles on up to me, putting her arm around me, and I put mine around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so glad you two have worked things out. It was very tense these last few days."

"Sorry, Mum." I walk back to the house, my arm holding my mother close, walking slower than the others so I can take in the scene in front of me. Harry, Ginny and Hermione are talking animatedly with each other while the twins throw back their heads in laughter, most likely at my expense. I smile as I watch Charlie take Magdalena over toward the pond, pretty confident that I know what they'll be doing over there.

"So what are the two of you up to?" Dad asks from the other side of Mum. 

"Oh, nothing, Arthur. Just walking and admiring my family," she says wistfully. 

"Ah yes, nothing better, dear. Nothing better."

I couldn't agree more.

 


	6. Epilogue

  
Author's notes:

Well, here it is...the last installment of my writing journey with Tonya. I've been blessed to work with her and it has made our friendship much stronger. Just like Harry and Ron, I am a better person by having her in my life.   
I also want to thank each and every one of you who has read our little story, left comments, helped us out and were just plain great to be around. There was much squeeage as we wrote this and I hope you enjoy how we've wrapped things up. As always, reviews are love.....

A fan video for this story can be found here...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiJUjk8iKvo 

 The song lyrics at the end of the story are from "He Ain't Heavy,He's My Brother" by The Hollies...no copyright infringement is intended.   


* * *

\-----

**EPILOGUE**

_"Some friendships do not last, but some friends are more loyal than brothers."_

_\--Proverbs 18:24_

\-----

  


"Stop fidgeting! Do you want me get this done or not, Harry?" I blink as I look up at Ron who's glaring at me with an agitated expression.

  
I open my mouth and close it without a sound. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realise that he's probably trying to stifle his laughter at my present state. Honestly, if I wasn't so bloody nervous right now and if I knew that Ginny wouldn't kill me for ruining our wedding day, I'd flog him good. 

  
Instead, I look down at the pathetic mess that I've made of my tie that we've been trying to right for the last ten minutes.

  
Sorry," I finally manage to mutter. "Just nervous."

  
"Ya think?" Ron grins at me and places his hands on my shoulders, moving me to arms length in front of him and attempting to steady me.

"Now, hold still. Lemme use my wand," he tells me as he wanes his wand and my tie forms into a perfect Windsor knot.

"Thanks, Ron." I collapse into the chair in the corner of Fred and George's old room. "Hand me that glass of water, will ya? My mouth is still dry." 

He smirks at me and reaches over to hand me my third glass of water. _I wonder if Dad was this nervous when he married Mum?_

"Make sure you stop at the loo before we go downstairs, okay?" Ron's voice cuts through my thoughts. "I don't think Gin will let you have a potty break half-way through, mate." I give a short, relieved chortle and watch him sigh with a smile. 

"I guess it's nearly time, yeah?" I look down at my watch with a deep breath before standing, pacing up and down the length of the room.

"Erm...yeah, nearly. We've still got a few minutes, though." He furrows his brow and looks at me with an almost pitying smile. "You gonna be all right, Harry?"

"Wha- ...er, yeah." I mumble, trying to bring my focus back to my best mate. "I'm fine. I'm fine... I'll be fine."

I can hear my own voice trail off, continuing to mutter. As long as I keep chanting, everything will be just fine.

Biting his lip, Ron watches me cautiously. "Do you remember your vows?"

"My vows?" I feel a wave of panic and fear wash over me in an instant. " _My vows?!_ " I say again, my voice a higher pitch than I expect it to be.

"Oh God...I've forgotten my vows. Shite! Gin's gonna murder me." Suddenly, I begin pacing the room again before Ron even has a chance to try and settle me down.

"Relax, mate. You'll be fine. Remember the chanting?" 

"Screw the chanting." I stop for a brief moment to glare at him. "And how the bloody hell am I supposed to relax when I can't remember _my vows?!_ " 

He stands across from me far more calm than I've seen him before. "I'm sure they'll come to you."

"Oh, yeah...sure. Says the bloke who doesn't have to remember anything this important." I close my eyes, forcing my rapid breaths to slow down as I try to recall the meaningful words I'd written.

I can almost see them as I squeeze my eyes tighter, imaging the parchment I'd written the very words on as if it was right in front of me.

"Something about...her being caring and understanding," I mumble aimlessly. "And then there's that bit about not wanting to go a day without her..."

My voice trails off as I hear a short chortle from Ron and I open my eyes to see an amused smirk on his face.

"Sorry, mate. You might change your mind about not going a day without her after a while. At which point, you'll come begging to spend the entire day with me just so you can get away from that temper of hers."

"This is no time for a laugh, Ron. If you can recall, I'm trying to... Remember. My. Vows!" I emphasize each word with frustration.

"I told you to _relax._ It'll be all right." He walks towards me, giving me a good pat on the arm. "Listen," Ron adds pointedly. "I wrote your vows down on a piece of parchment and stuck it in the pocket of your robes...ya know, just in case."

"You did?" My eyes widen and I look up in surprise. I see him flash me another wide grin that spreads across his face as he nods in conformation.

Just as quickly as I'd felt the panic come, I feel the anxiety deflate from my body and with a heavy sigh, I pull him into a quick, brotherly hug.

"Thanks, mate. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"'S no problem. I just thought that you might not've thought about writing them down properly. Plus, I knew you were guaranteed to be a nervous wreck today."

Ron's cheekiness is enough to make me smile and laugh...and relax a little more until we both turn at the sound of a small knock on the door.

Mrs. Weasley's round, smiling face peeked through the slight opening of the door, making sure that we were properly dressed before intruding.

Satisfied to see us in order, she steps into the room quietly, her features bright with happiness.

"Oh, my darling boys," she says, walking toward us and giving us both a tight, lingering embrace.

With a sweet sigh, Mrs. Weasley reluctantly pulls away and sets her gaze upon me and Ron, making us rather self-conscious about how we look.

"Let me have a look at the two of you." I can see the glint of tears in her eyes and I nudge Ron, giving him a look that this may be a bad sign.

"You both look so handsome. Dashing young wizards, you are." I feel him poke me in the side, motioning towards the small tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh...you're just growing up so fast. It seems like just the other day when we met you at Platform 9 ¾." Now standing in front of me, Mrs. Weasley cups my face with her soft, aged hands as she tries to hold back the tears. 

"And now, here you are, marrying my little girl. Before long, I imagine Ronnie here will ask for Hermione's hand. After that, I reckon we'll start to hear the sound of little feet running around the Burrow again."

"Merlin, Mum! Harry hasn't even said 'I do' and you've already got he and Gin married, Hermione and I halfway down the aisle, and two ready-made families planned." 

Looking over at Ron, I have to laugh at his almost frightened state. And here he thought I was going to get the brunt of things today. He should've seen this coming.

Before either Ron or Mrs. Weasley could say anything more, Mr. Weasley steps into the room and sighs with relief at the sight of his wife.

"Molly, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," he says with a wink at me and Ron.

"I know you think I'm going to make Harry a nervous wreck, but I promise I'm doing no such thing," she says with a look that clearly tells him that she knows exactly why he's been looking for her. "I was just popping in to check on my two striking boys, that's all." 

"That's nice dear," Mr. Weasley adds, letting his hand run softly down her back as he moves to stand beside her. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he glances at us briefly before setting his eyes back on her.

"But...don't you think they need just a little more time alone? I'm sure Harry would like a few more moments to compose himself?"

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asks, frantically searching her husband's eyes and then looking to me with the same question. "Is something the matter Harry? You're not actually getting cold feet are you? Oh heavens, I didn't think I was really making you nervous. This is all my fault."

I quickly shake my head in small, fast movements, attempting to calm her down before she alerts the entire household for no reason.

"N-no. No...cold feet." I swallow my words nervously and cut my eyes towards Ron for help.

"Mum, Harry's fine. He just needs a minute more without everyone hovering over him."

_Thank Merlin for Ron._

"He'll be all right now, dear. Ron will keep an eye on him." Mr. Weasley wraps his arm around her shoulders and guides her towards the door. "Besides, Ginny is asking to see you. I think Fleur has managed to sneak her way into the bride's room," he adds with a gentle laugh.

"Merlin, help!" Mrs. Weasley rolls her eyes with a sigh. "Heaven knows I love my daughter-in-law, but Ginny's probably beside herself right now." I watch her square her shoulders, preparing to endure the battle of hormones. "I'd better see to her then."

She turns back to me with one last attempt. "Is there anything you need Harry? Ron? Anything at all?"

"Mum...we're fine." Ron huffs with agitation.

" _All right_ , all right. I can take a hint. Coming Arthur?" She turns to ask him when she finds that he isn't standing behind her.

"I'll be right behind you, dear." The older wizard assured, returning a smile.

A moment later, Mrs. Weasley was gone and we're left in the room with Mr. Weasley, standing where she had been mere minutes ago.

"I won't bother you like she probably has been all morning." He laughed quietly to himself before hanging his head slightly and peering over the rim of his glasses to meet my eyes. "A little nervous?"

When he smiles at me again, I blow out a long, slow breath and mumble my answer. "Just a little." I can no longer hold his gaze as my head falls and I let out a small, apprehensive chuckle.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, Harry." He spoke kindly to me. "When I married Mrs. Weasley, I was _just_ as nervous as you are."

I whip my head up in surprise. "You were?"

He gives me a short, understanding nod. "It's perfectly normal."

Hearing Ron snigger, I narrow my eyes at him in question. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, being nervous really _is_ about as normal as you can get when you marry one of them." He smirks wickedly. "Sorry, mate, but hearing the fact that you and Dad were both nervous about getting married is a right laugh."

With a quick shove on my arm, he continues. "After all, look at who you're marrying. You've got every right to be nervous."

"Like you've got any room to talk," I add with a shove back. "All of this coming from the bloke who was so nervous about his own feelings for Hermione that it took him six years to make a move."

Mr. Weasley's hearty chortles shake the scathing look from my face as Ron and I both turn to see his cheeks a light shade of red.

"Oh my..." he utters between breaths. "Ronald, I do believe the lad has a point."

I glance back at Ron to see him cut his eyes toward me with a menacing glare before rolling his eyes and giving a small chuckle back.

"Harry, my dear boy," his father said, putting his hands gently on my shoulders. "I know that past all the nervousness of the wedding, this will probably be one of the most exciting days of your life. After all, you're marrying the woman of your dreams."

I swallow the hard lump out of my throat and answer him, more boldly than I trust my voice to be. "Yes, sir. She certainly is that and much more."

"I just want you to know that...Mrs. Weasley and I have always considered you as our son." Mr. Weasley stops briefly, his eyes glistening brightly behind his glasses while the only thing I can seem to manage is a nod.

"And there's not a single Weasley who couldn't be happier that soon you'll officially be a part of our family." This time, it's Ron's turn to give me a confirming nod as his father smiles briefly and pulls me into a firm hug that I quickly return.

He and Mrs. Weasley have been the closest thing to parents that I have ever come to know, besides Sirius. And although they could never replace the family that I had been denied, they are just as much my parents, the others just as much my brothers as they are Ginny's. 

"Thank you, sir." I utter, holding back my tears.

He pulls away with another nod and smile, clearing his throat.

"All right. It should only be a few more minutes and we'll be ready to get started."

"We'll be just behind you, Dad," Ron says as we watch the older wizard close the door. Neither of us meet each other's eyes until the sound of footsteps are distantly heard down the hall.

"It's true, y'know?"

I frown as he looks down at his fumbling hands.

"Even before you and Ginny were...well, _you and Ginny_ , you were already a part of this family."

"I've _always_ considered the lot of you as my own." I add, seeing his blue eyes smile back at me from under his ginger fringe.

It doesn't take long for him to pull a mock look of disgust across his features.

"Ew! You considered us family and you still went out with my sister? What is the matter with you?"

If the grimacing expression on his face wasn't so comical, I might've been able to play along with his little game.

"Oh, come off it," I laugh.

Feeling a wave of happiness wash over me, my laughter subsides as I recall the reason for being so elated. It's the renewing feeling of love that I never cease to receive from Ginny, the warmth and acceptance from my new family, and the bond that I have with Ron that will always remain stronger than any form of friendship.

With a bittersweet sigh, I smile at him. 

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For...everything. After all this time. After all these years, thank you. For _everything._ "

"There's no need for thanks, mate." Ron swallows the lump that I can barely hear in his voice.

Clapping me on the back one last time, he blows out a short breath. "Right, then. I guess it's about that time. You ready for this?"

With a wide grin, I take a deep breath, enjoying my last few minutes as a bachelor but also savoring the beginning of my new life.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

\-------

_"Friends always show their love. What are brothers for if not to share troubles?"- Proverbs 17:17_

\-------

Things go by fairly rapidly after we left the room. 

I walk with Hermione on my arm, down the aisle with friends and family on both sides of us. At the top of the aisle, I kiss her quickly on the cheek and she releases my arm, walking to the opposite side. I take a step to the left and watch as Harry makes his way down the same path. He looks so lonely, even on his wedding day-he is without mother, father, brothers and sisters there to stand by his side today, and I can see the emptiness on his face. I swallow the lump in my throat.

_I will not cry today._

He lifts his eyes to mine and he grins. It's as if I am what calms him down. Barking, if you ask me. He's always been the one who was the calmer of the two of us. But I guess that's why they call it being the 'best man.' Ha, I'll have to remember that one and let Harry in on it later on today.

He stops next to me, still wearing that goofy grin of his. 

"Wipe that smile off your face, Potter," I whisper, "or people'll think you're already planning for the wedding night."

I laugh out loud as Harry's eyes widen. Hermione sends me a 'shush' from across the way, and my mother utters a very audible 'tutt.' To put Harry at ease, I nudge him in the ribs, followed by a jab from him, and soon we are engaging in the juvenile antics of our younger years. Small bits of laughter from the guests give way to silence, and we both look up to see Ginny on the arm of my father. 

Harry swallows loudly and he grows silent. Gone is the joviality of a few seconds ago, replaced by the seriousness of the moment. By the look in his eyes, I know that he adores her, that he'll take care of her for the rest of his life, that he'll make her happier than any woman has a right to be.

The ceremony starts, and despite my best intentions, I really don't pay all that much attention to what the parson is saying. I'm thinking about the first time I met Harry: orphaned, alone, shy, unsure of himself and unloved. And now, he's the complete opposite, a true 180 degree turn from what his former self once was. 

The lump in my throat returns and I do my best to maintain my composure for Harry. As always, I am his rock and I have to continue to play that part, even if it is just for a few more minutes. Then, my job will be complete. I can hand him over to Ginny and she can be the one to take care of him from now on, knowing that I've done all I could to get him to this point.

I recall the toast I've written for the reception, hoping that it'll be the right thing. It fit so well last week when I found it, but somehow, I'm doubting myself. I wasn't lying when I told Harry he was like a brother to me. We're friends, that's true enough, but over the years, it's become so much more than that. I can't imagine my teenage years without him, and now, knowing that we'll really be family, thanks to Ginny, makes everything that we've been through over the past nine years completely worth it.

I sigh, instinctively knowing that what I've chosen to say later is spot on.

I watch with misty eyes as my best-friend-slash-brother and younger sister make their vows to one another, promising before the world that they will forever love each other. It's already seemed like they've loved each other forever-it's difficult to remember a time that my sister _didn't_ love Harry and he really didn't start living until that day in the common room. Funny how things work out that way.

"...and the rings?"

The parson's voice echoes in my mind and I snap my attention back to the ceremony.

"Uh...yeah, the rings..." 

A chuckle from the congregation accompanies the flush that rises on my cheeks and I fumble around inside my pockets for the matching wedding bands.

"Ron..." Harry mutters under his breath. "And you said I was nervous?"

"Aha!" I shout with glee as I find them and hand them over to Harry. 

As the crowd settles down, the rings are placed on their respective fingers, symbolizing the eternal nature of their love.

\-------

_"Friends are the siblings God forgot to give us."_

\-------

What was I so worried about those months ago? Did I really think that Harry would ditch me once he got married? I was mental, really, back then and can't for the life of me remember why I felt that way. My selfishness almost ruined the best friendship I could have ever imagined.

I realized, even before being taken to the shed, that Harry's not 'mine' alone and that he never really was. He was Voldemort's chosen opponent. He was Dudley's chosen victim. He was chosen by our entire world to take on the task of defeating Voldemort at a time when he should have been enjoying his youth. 

But then I think back on the things that _he_ chose to do...

He _chose_ to be my friend and not look down on me because I grew up poor.

He _chose_ to stand up to Malfoy and everyone else who tried to make him stumble.

He _chose_ to see past the prejudices of the wizarding world and be friends with giants, werewolves, convicted felons, Muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards and defend their right to...exist.

But the one thing I'm most proud of is that Harry chose my sister to be his partner for life, the mother of his children and his greatest supporter until the day he dies.

The music of the reception stops and I look up to see Harry and Ginny standing in the middle of the floor, arms around each other, foreheads touching, oblivious to those around them, still dancing to their own silent tune. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

I stand up and grab my champagne flute, tapping it with a fork to get everyone's attention. I used to crave this sort of attention, with everyone looking at me to see what I was going to do next, but now, I'm nervous, almost as much as Harry was earlier this morning.

The two of them walk over to me and each take a glass from the table in front of me as Hermione stands next to me, taking my hand in hers. I've never been good at public speaking and the prospect of giving this toast terrifies me.

"Well, er, as best man for this git here, it's my job, I guess, to give a toast." I smile at the chuckle I receive. "Well, I had a hard time coming up with the right words, well, since I prefer to let Hermione here do all the talking." Another chuckle and a gasp from my gal. "But this is important. 

"My best friend and my sister got married today and even though I don't want to know anything about their private life, I know that the years that lie ahead of them will be full of love and blessings. 

"I remember telling Ginny something, I think it was after my fifth year at Hogwarts and she'd just told me that she'd ditched her Ravenclaw bloke. I told her, as subtly as I could..." 

"Ron? Subtle? Never!" Fred chimes in.

"Pardon me, but this is _my_ moment in the spotlight! Where was I? Oh yeah. She dumped a bloke and I looked at her and said, 'Well, maybe you should find someone better next time.' I, of course, meant the bloke with messy black hair and specs standing next to me. But did my sister listen? No...she chased after someone else and it took her almost all school year to realize that big brother Ron was right."

"Ron..." Ginny warns me. "I was fifteen! I eventually came around."

"Only after Harry snogged you in the middle of the common room!" I remind her, making both her and Harry blush furiously. "Can I _please_ finish this?" I look pointedly at Ginny and she nods, squeezing Harry's hand with hers. "When they got together, finally, I felt a lot like I do today...worried that things would be different and that Harry'd forget about me." I look over at him, and see him hang his head and we're both reminded of what happened a few months ago. "But, like good friends do, we worked it out and now he's not only stuck with Ginny, but my whole mother-loving family! You're in for it now, mate!"

I look over at Harry and catch his smile, which has been plastered on his face all day. I'm struck by how much we've been through together and how we've always been there for each other. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him, and him, me. I take a deep breath, knowing that the next things I say are what's really in my heart, even if they're not my own. I dig in my pocket and find the piece of parchment that's been folded and unfolded numerous times over the last few days, taunting me with their words. I need to say this, and it's time.

"So, this toast thing. Last week, Hermione and I were at her parents' house and she was showing me Muggle records from their collection. She played a few and I wasn't really impressed until she played one that made me listen to the words for the first time." I take a deep breath and look at Harry again, who looks more confused than anyone. "And if you'd be so kind, I'd like to share the words with you."

I unfold the parchment and am silently grateful that Hermione wrote it down for me, because, well, we all know how scratchy my handwriting is. I clear my throat and take another deep breath before starting.

" _The road is long_  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows when  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother."

I pause and listen to the sobs that have already erupted. I'm not going to make it through.   


" _So on we go  
His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there  
For I know  
He would not encumber me   
  
If I'm laden at all  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another.  
  
It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
Why not share  
And the load  
Doesn't weigh me down at all_..."

I stop, my own emotions having finally got the best of me and I choke on my tears. Two drops fall on the ink, smearing the parts that I've already read. Hermione squeezes my hand again, causing me to look at her, her own eyes swimming with tears. I can't look at Harry right now, because I know I'll lose it. 

"I love you, Ron," she whispers so that only I can hear and I smile back, my tears having slowed. 

I put the parchment back inside my pocket and say the remaining words from memory.

" _He ain't heavy, he's my brother._  
  
He's my brother  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother."

I'm finally brave enough to look at Harry to find him holding Ginny close, tears falling freely down both of their cheeks. He meets my eyes and lets go of Ginny, pulling me into his arms.

"Thanks...I...I..." he tries to say, but the tears overcome him again and we merely tighten our hold on one another before I let go. I hear everyone else sobbing, too, and for a moment, I allow my tears to flow and we share a smile that says everything that's on our minds.

"No problem...ever." I slap him on the shoulder and look past his shoulder to Ginny, who flings herself at me, trapping me in her embrace.

"You big git! Who knew you had the heart of a poet?" She kisses my cheek and wipes my tears with her thumbs. "Thank you so much, Ron. It really was beautiful."

I watch as Hermione and Harry exchange their own hugs and kisses before she joins me at my side once more. 

"So let's raise our glasses to Harry and Ginny-may their life be filled with happiness, love, laughter and magic!"

"To Harry and Ginny!" everyone echoes. Glasses are raised and the sounds of crystal on crystal fill the room with joyful sounds.

I watch as Harry and Ginny kiss and I know that no matter what, my friendship with Harry will be stronger in the years to come as we are now more than friends...we're brothers.

 


End file.
